


Love Is More Than Just Words

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon - Untamed Universe, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of bad past relationships, Romance, Stalking, Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi - Freeform, Zhao Xia/Tao, Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: People rarely know what’s good for them and from what she knew about Mo Chou. The man wasn’t good for her Zhao Bin. She’d fix that and start with something simple. If her gifts weren’t swaying Zhao Bin then she’d have to remove him from their lives. And that was something she was perfectly fine handling.
Relationships: Zhao Bin/Mo Chou
Series: The Zhao Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Love Is More Than Just Words

_Hey, you…._

Zhao Bin’s eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up, the silk sheet sticking to his chest. His eyes scanned the room for the source of his nightmare. It took him a moment to realize that he was in their bedroom at Zhao Manor. He swallowed hard even though his throat felt like sandpaper. His breathing finally slowed down and he looked over at Mo Chou. 

The man was beautiful even as he slept. He could make out the freckles and love bites on the other’s body as the man slept on his stomach with his back exposed. Zhao Bin smiled down at him, his heart beat finally evening out too. He loved how the man had that effect on him. Zhao Bin licked his lips and let out one last shallow breath. He felt a sense of relief that he hadn’t woken him. 

Zhao Bin slowly got up from the bed, careful to not jostle his lover. He cringed feeling the sheen of sweat on his body and how his trousers stuck to skin. Zhao Bin looked over his shoulder at Mo Chou then made his way to the bathroom. He’d never been so glad that Zhao Deyin was fond of natural baths. So their bathing room had steps that lead into the water. He let his trousers fall and he made his way to the bath. The cool water felt good on his skin. Zhao Bin dived down into the water and swam around to clear his mind. 

After some time, a small foot dipped into the water, then another, the toes flexing. Mo Chou was still yawning from his perch on the edge of the pool when Zhao Bin poked his head up, but still he smiled, sleepy and worried. “You alright, my gallant frog?” His voice was hardly more than a murmur, but the warmth of it filled every inch of the bathing room. 

Zhao Bin smiled brightly as he swam back. His hand wrapped around Mo Chou’s ankle as he used the stairs as a seat. Water tendrils tuning down his face. “I am.” Zhao Bin answered, hand lightly fidgeting. He hadn’t burned enough energy from the nightmare. “Did you sleep well or was my splashing too loud?” 

“I got cold. This isn’t helping,” Mo Chou laughed at himself, given the water was cold. “You seem restless. Bad dream?”

Zhao Bin laughed too. His hand moved to pat Mo Chou’s ankle lightly. The two of them hadn’t quite talked about _her_ and at this moment he still wasn’t ready. He’d rather not ruin a perfectly good day. It’d been a while since he’d dreamed of _her_. “Memories.” He answered, for Mo Chou’s question, then looked at the man with a heavy gaze. “And I can help you with being cold. Start the water for your bath while I get a robe then I’ll help you.” 

Mo Chou considered that, looking at the large wooden tub at the center of the bathing room. “Alright,” he gave in, but only because Zhao Bin had requested. He didn’t quite want a bath, but he did want to be warm, and he wanted Zhao Bin to keep smiling at him like that. “But you’d better join me, little frog, not just sit there and watch. As much as I like your audience, I like you in my arms even better.”

“That’s such a good deal. Good thing I like being in your arms too.” Zhao Bin winked as he stood up to get out of the pool. The cold air and water truly didn’t bother him. One does get used to Gusu cold springs in time. His gaze tracked Mo Chou’s movements as the other prepared their bath. He grabbed one of his thinner robes and approached the water to test it as Mo Chou got undressed. “Thank goodness you’re not like A-Chang and liked to be boiled alive.” 

“I like it just hot enough to relax every bone in my body,” Mo Chou chuckled and let his robes drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and hung them on the rack, a smile on his face. “But still too hot for you, I know. You like yours barely warm.”

“You spoil me then, A-Chou.” Zhao Bin grinned, watching the other finally step into the water. He was grateful for the size of the bathtub to allow him this luxury. He stayed there kneeling and watched the other begin to settle in before he finally got up to remove his robe. He let it fall, caring not that it fell to the floor, and got into the tub as well. He was going to lean against Mo Chou’s chest but he didn’t want to make the man colder. So he turned the other way to lean his against the side of the tub. 

Mo Chou huffed at him. “That is not in my arms, frog,” he teased, though still took advantage of the positioning to scoot in for a slow, passionate kiss. “Mm… i can make it work though,” he added and gently pushed on Zhao Bin’s nose. “You’re starting to look better, a bit more of that light in your eyes. You were worrying me, but don’t think you need to talk about it until you’re ready, okay? I know it hasn’t been too long since we got together and everyone is entitled to their past. Just know that I’m here if you need someone to tell.”

  
Zhao Bin’s eyes and mind were still a bit dazed from the kiss, so he didn’t mind the playful poke to his nose. He leaned in to light press a kiss to the other man’s nose. His gaze softening at the man’s words. “I know you can and I trust that you’ll wait for me to talk about it. To be honest it’s a lot….” Zhao Bin pulled the other closer to him, very happy that the man was now in lap. He leaned back against the side of the tub. 

‘Is there someone who you still are close to that is part of the memory?” Mo Chou asked. “Family, or friends?” At the man’s tense nod, he smiled and nuzzled under Zhao Bin’s chin. “Then can I get a promise from you? When it gets too bad, you find that family or friend that knows and you talk to them about it. Even if they already know everything, say it anyway. Get it out. All wounds need to be aired. Don’t let it sit inside you and fester.” _Not like I did,_ he thought, but didn’t say, though was sure the man heard it anyway. “And once you’re done, you come back home to me and I’ll make you smile again. Okay?”

Zhao Bin’s throat tightened a little as he attempted to talk about it. His grip tightened too but softened as he thought about what it meant to keep Mo Chou in the dark. It felt like he was letting her win and that’s something that he didn’t want. He tensed slightly even with the words being spoken. “Everyone knows.” Zhao Bin moved his hand to bring up to a rather deep scar on his chest like a pair of shears had been ran across his chest. “And when I’m ready to talk I’d rather it’d be with you. I won’t keep it to myself. I promise you that.” 

“Just as long as you talk about it to someone, me or family, I’m happy,” Mo Chou assured him and settled against him with a happy noise. “Can I change the subject?” he asked, looking around the bathroom. “I don’t know if this is too soon, or even how much longer Master Zhao will keep me under watch by Young Master Zhao, but I have been wondering about houses. A house,” he reiterated and smiled up at Zhao Bin. “Do you just live wherever you’re needed, or do you have your own place?”

Zhao Bin smiled at that. “We are to remain in residence with Tang Heijian until we go through training then we can move out as long as we are close to our charges. Which I am mostly assigned to A-Yin. So, I normally stay in residence. I do own a house in Gusu.” Zhao Bin explained, moving Mo Chou’s hand over his scar. He let out a shuddering breath but continued on doing it.

Mo Chou said nothing about it, just leaned up to kiss his cheek. “That must be nice,” he murmured and settled his head under Zhao Bin’s chin. “Maybe it’s because I’m cooped up here, but I’ve realized something. Every home in my life that I’ve had? They’ve all belonged to someone else. The government, my parents, Lady Moon. The theatre. None of them mine.”

He kissed a spot on Zhao Bin’s throat. “Not that I’m complaining, it’s just something I’ve noticed. Strange, in a way. I’ve truly never really had a home of my own. I wonder what it would be like.”

“When I wanted to buy my first home, my childhood friend Hua Lin. She told me to close my eyes and picture what I wanted in a house. Don’t compromise or you’ll just be wishing you could live somewhere else.” Zhao Bins stated as happy memories flashed through his mind. Hua Lin had been so bright and lovable, gone way before her time. His hand slid up Mo Chou’s back tracing the man’s spine. “What do you want in a home that’s yours?” 

“I… am not sure?” Mo Chou hummed in thought. “I don’t know if I want a whole house. Maybe just a suite of rooms? Something small to start. I feel like a big house would be overwhelming.”

He closed his eyes to follow Zhao Bin’s friend’s advice and started to smile after a moment. “Maybe... a sunny living room and a big kitchen. A nice, cozy bed. And a space to dance in, big enough that I don’t have to keep renting a practice room at the theatre. I can dance at home and practice, so I don’t have to dress up fancy just to do it. Lots of windows, too. A box for plants in a few.”

Zhao Bin’s hand stopped as he listened to the description of what Mo Chou wanted. It sounded cozy and perfect, something that would be perfect for them. He went back to running his fingers over Mo Chou’s spine.”I want a large bath so that I can have this time with you and maybe a small inner garden for practicing.” Zhao Bin thought out loud. 

“Zhao Bin,” Mo Chou huffed, playful, and nipped at the man’s lips with a bright laugh. “I just made my imaginary home and you’re already moving yourself in? Rude.”

“Oh, then I’ll stay here and I can visit you whenever you like?” Zhao Bin countered, kissing the man back teasingly. He smiled, pleased by the prospect still. “I was just musing my own likes of another home.”

“Uh huh,” Mo Chou moved to straddle him, his long hair billowing out behind him. He grinned. “And what if I told you I happen to _like_ the ideas in my own home?” he asked, voice low and wanting. “Would you live with me?”

“I’d go anywhere with you, A-Chou.” Zhao Bin confessed, hands sliding down to Mo Chou’s hips. Fingers splaying on soft skin beneath the water. “And my ideas aren’t all that bad.” A small smirk spreading on his lips.

“True. your ideas before bed were rather amazing,” Mo Chou chuckled and smirked right back. “But I think you’ll like the idea I’m having right now.”

“Do you? I don’t feel like you do.” Zhao Bin teased further before leaning up for another kiss. His eyes fluttering shut as their lips touched. The previous tension left him as Mo Chou kissed him back. 

“You’ll like it,” Mo Chou promised and kissed him passionately, over and over, until everything else disappeared.

🔪🩸🔪

Zhao Bin pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s chest as he nestled down determined to keep the man trapped beneath him. It was so nice to be in the other’s arms and just relax though he knew that he was just delaying the inevitable. He would need to get up because he had to take Zhao Deyin to his office then he had the meeting with the Zhao accountant about his residence in Gusu. He let out a sigh and wiggled closer though he was sure he was smothering the man. 

“You’re right I like it and now I’m ruined for the day.” Zhao Bin muffled, before pressing another kiss to Mo Chou’s freckled chest. Then another for good measure and if it was over one of his teeth made blemishes he was only doing it for the shiver the other gave in response. It made his heart skip a beat. 

“Your _qi_ will save your hips,” Mo Chou huffed, having no pity on him, and smuggly held him close, even if he was getting squished. “Besides, Young Master Zhao has to be in court today. Pretty sure that means you’ll have to figure out how to walk without wobbling, my dear frog.”

“Of course he does.” Zhao Bin fussed, but there was no heat in his tone. He didn’t care about the ache in his hips or Mo Chou’s own marks that he’d made last night. Mo Chou was right that he’d heavily be relying on his _qi_ today but just like the ache he didn’t mind. “And you’ll get to be smug about it.” 

“Like you aren’t when I’m the one wobbling,” Mo Chou said, his hands sliding through Zhao Bin’s hair. “I’m going to the market later before dance practice. Do you want or need anything?”

Zhao Bin groaned happily at the feeling of those skilled hands in his hair gently massaging his scalp. “I am but I like taking care of you afterwards.” Zhao Bin smiled and nuzzled under Mo Chou’s chin. He pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s neck. “Xia-mei will be accompanying you today and I’d like some new leather straps that I can turn into strips. Maybe some of that chocolate you got the last time.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Mo Chou chuckled warmly. “But I make no promises on the chocolate. I may need some sweets after practice.” He was poked for that and laughed, which dissolved into his giggle-snorts. “Alright, alright! I won’t eat _all_ of it. I will take care of my frog’s sweet tooth too.”

“Failure to bring it back means you have to be the cure for my sweet tooth.” Zhao Bin sassed, nipping this time at Mo Chou’s neck. The laughter spurring him further to trail a series of kisses and nips. 

“Like that’s a hardship,” Mo Chou chuckled before he sensed someone approaching the door, their _qi_ strong and steady. “Seems Zhao Ning is ready to steal you,” he murmured and cupped Zhao Bin’s face between his hands to kiss him. Zhao Bin leaned up into the kiss, not bothering to try to move away. 

“I am not ready but it’s not like Ning-ge is going to relent.” Zhao Bin whined, voice low. He kissed him again then used some of his _qi_ so that he could finally slip away from him. The ache was real just like Mo Chou had said but the _qi_ was helping. Zhao Ning was going to have a field day with him wobbling. 

“He’s going to love today and the little brat is going to be smug and loud about it.” Zhao Bin huffed a laugh. He walked over to his rack in the bedroom. He carefully put on his black trousers and then his inner robe of black gossamer. He went for the violet silk robe to go over it then put on his black silk outer robe with the violet threaded peonies with frogs on his sleeves. They’d been a gift from Gu Chang his last birthday. 

“You’ve been teasing him nonstop since he found out his wife was pregnant,” Mo Chou pointed out, watching him with hungry, appreciative eyes. “I don’t know who’s more excited, him or his little husband.”

When Zhao Bin huffed another laugh he got up to help with the sash, tying it on for him and pressing into his back to kiss behind his ear. “I’ll miss you today. Stay safe.”

“Well it serves him right for having a little one.” Zhao Bin sighed in content. He felt safe in Mo Chou’s arms. Even though his family was still wary of the man. “I’ll miss you too and you do the same. Though I doubt you’ll get in trouble. Apparently, my lover is a hero and who wants to hurt you?” Zhao Bin mused, tilting his head into the kiss.

“Don’t make me come in there.” Zhao Ning called, through the door. 

Mo Chou rolled his eyes at the hero comment. Apparently, instead of his career being ruined by his true gender and role in Lady Wu’kewang’s death, it’d only grown. He was so busy sometimes his eyes crossed. “You’re the real hero,” he murmured, kissing his cheek. “My hero. Now go, before he comes in. I’m not dressed and I would rather be a sight for only you.”

“I’d prefer that too.” Zhao Bin twisted in the man’s arms to get a proper kiss from him. When they parted he took a step back. A smile of a different kind spreading. “You should wear the plum set today.” He suggested for two reasons. The first being that the color was stunning against his skin and two it would be comfortable to wear as he practiced. It was also high collar so that was a bonus.

“I will,” Mo Chou promised and kissed him one more time, though kept it brief. “I’ll bring back chocolate as long as you behave.” He winked as he said that, then shooed him out, though he grabbed a fallen robe to pull on so he could offer a smile to Zhao Ning at the door. For all the Zhao’s were being wary and cautious with him, as they well should be, they also treated him with respect and had been nothing but generous. Mo Chou found himself enjoying the family dynamics, so foreign to the ways of his previous gang life with the Liang, which had been more of an army.

“Good morning, Mister Ning,” he said in respect, bowing as best he could while holding the robe tightly around himself. He smiled at the two men, so handsome and proper in their black robes, a very striking picture. “Take care of yourselves today.”

“We will and you’ll behave. It’s the Kim case.” Zhao Ning stated, giving Zhao Bin the older brother _I’m warning you_ gaze. Zhao Ning was the same height as Zhao Bin though three years older than him. He was more muscular where Zhao Bin was lean. He also had long brown hair that was currently in a simple bun.

“Couldn’t that loser have just kept on bleeding out?” Zhao Bin huffed, then gave Mo Chou a beaming smile. “I’ll be back later and you be safe too...oh do you want to meet us at lunch at the Goldfinch? I am sure we can get us our own table.” 

“Not today my frog,” Mo Chou chuckled at the man’s immediate pout. “I have a meeting with Lady Qian about the fundraiser for the children’s home. But I’ll be here for dinner,” he promised and gave Zhao Bin’s cheek a final kiss. “See you then. Stay safe.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s get going before you decide he needs to inspect your robes of the day.” Zhao Ning stated, gesturing for Zhao Bin to get going. 

“Hey, not all of us are as predictable as your little baby daddy.” Zhao Bin teased, making Zhao Ning smack his shoulder in retaliation. “See you later, A-Chou.” Zhao Bin waved then he was off with Zhao Ning smacking him again and him busting out laughing after teasing some more. 

“It’ll take Ning-ge about the time they hit the inner gate that he’s wobbling and you need to get dressed if you’re going to that meeting this morning.” Zhao Xia’s silky voice said from Mo Chou’s right, leaning against the wall. Her smile bright with her long light brown hair in an intricate braided ponytail. Her dark blue eyes standing out. Today, her robes were teal and cream with burgundy chrysanthemums on the hems of the outer robe. 

Startled, Mo Chou instinctively reached for a knife he was no longer allowed to wear before sighing at her smug face. “Good morning to you too, Miss Xia,” he breathed, opening the door for her to come in. “By that bounce in your own step, I take it things are going well with that cute baker?”

“Yes, he’s adorable.” Zhao Xia answered, following him in. She took up residence in the seating by the door. Instead of dangling her legs, sat lotus style. “I’d have brought you something but he was out of those puff pastries that you like. The grannies were there first thing this morning.” 

“Ah, the grannies. Sneaky madams, aren’t they?” Mo Chou said, dressing. He had to dress in front of her so she could make sure he wasn’t hiding weapons, but he’d gotten used to it. He’d had to do the same when he’d lived with Lady Moon. 

Still, he made a mental note to stop by the bakery again for lunch so Zhao Xia could see Tao Ren, the deaf baker that had taken a very real shine to her. It wasn’t much, but he hoped it conveyed his gratitude well enough, as well as his apology for having her to put up with him. 

He pulled on the plum robes as requested by Zhao Bin, though even his fine hair pins had been confiscated. He would have used one of his silver pieces, but was stuck with his wooden ones. In all honesty, they were growing on him and held his braids well. Once he was satisfied that he looked presentable, he toed into his shoes and grabbed a cloak.

“Lady Qian has done some amazing things for the Children’s Home,” he said, because it was true enough and why this meeting this morning was hardly a chore. She was Lady Wu-kewang’s successor and everything that vile beast had not been. Truly lovely, and vivacious, with a passion for the unfortunate and a motherly sweetness for all children who passed through the doors. She was throwing a benefit party in two weeks and Mo Chou was to dance as the higher draw for those with heavy purses. His own purse was getting there and he planned to donate it as well. “I hope the rest of Leling is recovering from Lady Wu’kewang’s influence just as well.”

“It’s getting there.” Zhao Xia responded, approvingly. She looked him over then offered a nice smile.”I know that a lot of families are happy with their children.” Zhao Xia tilted her head. “You might want to powder your jaw. He bit you too hard.” She pointed at her own jaw to show where it was. 

Mo Chou huffed a laugh but went back to lightly powder his face, until it no longer looked like he’d been a happy puppy’s chew toy. “Thanks,” he said, a big smile on his face, and followed her out. “I’m going to market before practice, do you want to shop with me? We can find something cute for your very cute baker boy.”

“Now worries and yes, I’m so glad you asked. I want to get him these cute cat and bunny figurines I’d seen a few weeks ago that would look cute on his display racks.” Zhao Xia answered, cheerfully as she followed beside him. “Are you looking for something specific too like chocolate-orange fudge?” 

“You know his sweet tooth even better than I do,” he laughed. “I promised him some chocolate if he behaved, so hopefully he isn’t giving Mister Ning too hard a time. He also wants some leather straps to make into strips. Other than that, I’ll just be browsing.”

“Oh, yes. I can’t wait till he’s done with it.” Zhao Xia grinned, with all the knowing in her eyes. Zhao Bin had shown her the sketches and the start of the frame. Mo Chou was going to love it. “It’s probably the best work he’s done ever. So I give you praise for being his muse.” 

_“It?”_ he asked, though there was little point. He wouldn’t get an answer from her, especially not with her smug like that. “What a sneaky little frog he is. I’ll have to make him something in return,” he decided and brainstormed with her all the way to the Children’s Home.

Lady Qian was thorough and precise with her preparations, which meant they weren’t there nearly as long as Mo Chou had expected. Within an hour, he and Zhao Xia were back out and he had an extra hour to burn with shopping. By the gleeful look on Zhao Xia’s face, she was more than pleased with this turn of events.

They shopped together, finding the cat and bunny trinkets for Tao Ren, and the leather straps for Zhao Bin. He bought more beads and tassels, as well as purple ribbons and pretended he wasn’t grinning like an idiot while she laughed at him.

It was odd with her, feeling like they were friends, even though he knew, if push came to shove, she’d kill him without hesitation. Not that he was worried about that. He had nothing to hide and the Zhao’s were learning it. They could push all they needed to, be as on guard with him as they wanted. He was just glad that she was so easy going and seemed genuinely interested in his words and opinions.

He bought her some chocolate in thanks and was just stowing away the fudge for Zhao Bin when he noticed a pair of eyes on him. His old assassin senses were hard to shake, even if Zhao Xia made him question his skills to every degree, but he felt no danger, given it was just a boy, about nine years old watching him in awe.

He bought one of the bee shaped pieces with a smile and offered it to him. The boy, clearly bashful at being caught, came over and shyly took it.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and Mo Chou was surprised at how gentle his voice was. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, kneeling down to be at the boy’s level. For his age, he was small, years of living on the streets prominent in the lines of his weak body. But there was color and health to him, and strength. More than likely an orphan who’d just gotten a job. He smiled kindly.

“Ru Shen,” the boy said, turning red under his gaze.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Ru Shen,” Mo Chou said delicately, so as not to scare the child off. “Tell me, any reason you’ve been watching my friend and I?”

“You… you’re Lady Snow,” Ru Shen said and the awe and immediate passion on his face answered the question. “I want to be like you. I want to dance!”

“Oh?” Mo Chou considered him and gently turned the boy in a circle, eyes calculating how he moved. Like his gentle voice, his body moved with an odd grace, a tad tilted, but not in a bad way. “Do you like to dance?”

“I love it,” Ru Shen breathed and there was a true sparkle in his eyes. Mo Chou smiled wider and the boy seemed to remember himself, blushing. “I.. really love it. I don’t want to be a cook, but they say I have to be a cook. But I don’t want to,” he insisted again. “I want to dance.”

_They_ turned out to be the Wu brothers at the _Goldfinch,_ which was rather perfect. It brought to mind Zhao Bin, who had pouted that he couldn’t come to lunch there, and he softened even more. 

“Dancing is hard work,” he said, his mind already working, and he didn’t care what this looked like to Zhao Xia, or that she’d report it to Master Zhao. What mattered was the bright light in Ru Shen’s eyes, the determination and enthusiasm. “Are you a hard worker?”

“I am!” Ru Shen stood as tall as he could and Mo Chou could see it now, why he seemed to tilt. One of his legs was slightly longer than the other, making his body work hard to compensate. An easy fix with a special shoe and some training, but one he’d never get if he stayed a cook.

And that decided him. “I’m going to the Playhouse to practice,” he said and stood, offering his hand to the boy who, blushing and gaping, took it. “Let’s see what you can do.”

🔪🩸🔪

“Stop fidgeting. He’s fine.” Zhao Ning said, voice low so that only the two of them could hear at the back of the courtroom. He’d been watching Zhao Bin throughout the morning and had decided to keep to himself how he noticed that the younger man was wobbling. It’d made him chuckle once or twice. It’d been a long time since Zhao Bin had been that open with a person. Most of his male relationships because of how his family moved him around. The women he dated most of the time couldn’t stand how most of his friends were family. Then of course there was _her_. She’d been a venomous woman that had spun a web so tight around Zhao Bin that it’d taken three years for him to finally break free. Zhao Bin had casually seen a few people till Mo Chou. It’d been an instant connection that Zhao Ning could respect. 

Zhao Ning had a similar fate with Zhao Bin when he’d fallen for Wu Cao and Qiu Rong. The two of them are the light of his life. He nudged the man when he didn’t get a response from him. He was concerned for his dark blue haired brother. The man had been restless and the smile had faded after they’d left the main residence. 

“I’m fine and I know A-Chou is too. I just dreamt about Xu Jiao last night.” Zhao Bin confessed as he let out a small sigh. Which of course made Zhao Ning blink.

“That’s...what brought that on?” Zhao Ning asked, turning more to him. 

‘I don’t know. Last night was amazing and he didn’t do anything to hurt me.” Zhao Bin answered, before Zhao Ning could make any assumptions. “I just…”

“..the control. That might have triggered it.” Zhao Ning finished for him. Because that's what the woman had taken the most from him. Zhao Bin’s relationships were where Zhao Bin had control of everything. To give it up had to take a lot.

“I guess, you’re right.” Zhao Bin flushed, leaning more against the wall. “Like always.”

The soft huff made Zhao Ning smile fondly. ”I’m proud of you even if he’s someone you should have been wary of.” 

“To be fair I thought he was a she and I was making a friend that could become a lover.” Zhao Bin sassed, nudging Zhao Ning. 

“Well we will see if he gets to stay in time to be a permanent lover. Now, go get A-Yin and we’ll head to the Goldfinch after we drop the files off at the firm.” Zhao Ning stated, gesturing for him to follow after Zhao Deyin. 

“Oh yes.” Zhao Bin hissed happily, earning a couple of looks that he blatantly ignored as he went over to Zhao Deyin to walk with him. 

Zhao Deyin’s firm wasn’t that far from the Goldfinch and he was positive that Zhao Deyin had planned it that way because he knew how much the man loves to go there. Though Zhao Bin was sure the other wouldn’t admit it. He rolled his eyes as Zhao Deyin talked to Zhao Ning about the nursery being built at Zhao Ning’s house. The man had been trying to get Zhao Ning, Qiu Rong and Wu Cao to let him help renovate and they’d respectfully declined. They wanted the nursery to be neutral because they were waiting to find out what the baby would be after birth. 

“You guys have to go and make it hard to be a good uncle and spoil prior to birth.” Zhao Deyin pouted. 

“You just have no patience.” Zhao Bin fussed at him playfully and earned a swat on the shoulder. 

“Like you have room to talk. I know you’re ready for us to stop investigating your beloved _A-Chou_ but we have to be certain.” Zhao Deyin teased in return and earned his own slap when the three of them spotted Gu Chang. 

“A-Chang! You’re joining me for lunch?” Zhao Deyin said, every word dripping with devotion. 

“I am,” Gu Chang chuckled, looking tired but in a wholly satisfied way as he held his hand out for his husband to take. “Your father has A-Yan, so I figured why not sneak away?”

“Good, then I can have you for lunch.” Zhao Deyin beamed, taking the offered hand. He tucked his husband close as the hostess started to lead them towards their assigned private room on the second floor when another hostess approached them. 

“Master Zhao Bin, you’ve got a room already prepared for you separate from young Master Zhao’s room. I can take you there.” The young woman stated with a kind smile. Zhao Bin looked over at Zhao Ning and the man nodded along with Zhao Deyin, giving him approval to leave them. 

The hostess took him to one of the far right corner rooms. “Thank you.” Zhao Bin said, respectfully. She nodded at him then opened the door to let him in. Zhao Bin stepped inside and sadly he was alone. The balcony windows had been left open to let the midday breeze inside. He carefully sat down at the table where his favorite tea and dishes were waiting for him. In the center of perfectly arranged dishes he saw the folded letter with his name on it. He smiled warmly at it before opening it. 

Zhao Bin’s note simply read, _missed you. Eat well._ That made him laugh knowing that both of them were lovers of food and the man had ordered his favorites. He was most certainly going to eat well and he missed the man’s presence too. He sat the note aside and with a happy heart he began eating his lunch. 

🔪🩸🔪

Zhao Bin had arrived home early due to Zhao Deyin having his rather late lunch. Zhao Deyin’s secretary had cleared his schedule for the day. So he’d worked on his gift for Mo Chou. A corset that would allow him to work easily with the man’s next performance. Gone was his outer robe and second layer. He was sitting at the desk in their rooms wearing his inner robe and trousers. All his thinking about Mo Chou during working on the corset of course afterward led to drawing the layout of the house that Mo Chou had described to him. He was still working on his sketches of the house and land when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” Zhao Bin called. The door opened to reveal Zhao Yue. He was one of the youngest of their recruits that’d graduated from the kitchen but wasn’t able to meet Tang Heijian’s requirements. So he’d be remaining as part of the household staff. 

“Bin-ge, dinner is about to be served. Would you rather have dinner here?” Zhao Yue asked. 

“I would, thank you, and I’d like some extra baijiu brought.” Zhao Bin answered, giving the young boy a smile. Zhao Yue nodded to him. When he returned there were two smaller girls with trays in their arms. He moved his and Mo Chou’s things off the low table so that they could set the table for him and Mo Chou. After they’d left he’d used some _qi_ to keep the food hot and the baijiu chilled for when Mo Chou came home. He’d rather wait and eat with him, and to be honest he was still a little bit full from lunch. 

It was another good hour and a half when he heard the sounds of someone approaching. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was. He smiled, looking up to find Mo Chou coming in. “Welcome home.” Zhao Bin greeted him as he laid down his brush.

Mo Chou was struck dumb a moment by the sight and the simple greeting. _Welcome home._ So simple, yet warm. It felt like a kiss to his heart. “I’m back, sorry for being so late. My day took an unexpected turn or five,” he chuckled and moved to set his cloak on the rack near the door. “Note to self, do _not_ visit the doctor in the late afternoon. There’s more people there than should really be crammed in one place. Gods.” 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind the wait.” Zhao Bin smiled at the man for a moment then his brows furrowed. “Doctors? Are you alright? Did something happen at practice or your meeting?”

Mo Chou blinked a second, then realized what that had sounded like. “I’m fine,” he was quick to reassure. “Something did happen but not what you’re thinking.”

He moved out of his shoes and crossed the room to him, smiling as he went in for a kiss, then settled happily at his side, tucked in and relieved. “I met a boy in the market today who wants to be a dancer. I spent a majority of my practice seeing how well he could move and he has potential. The problem is he was born with one leg shorter than the other, so I took him to see Doctor Lao for a special shoe that will even him out. Then I had to go to the Goldfinch to talk to the Wu brothers about him possibly becoming my first Little Brother, and that’s a whole thing of expenses, time lending, and other headaches. To say I’m glad to be sitting here with you and not a stuffy office is an _utter_ understatement.”

“Considering you spent the day in four I can believe that. And I’m glad nothing bad had happened and you’re alright.” Zhao Bin stated, pressing a kiss to Mo Chou’s temple. His gaze softened even more at having Mo Chou lean into the kiss. “Lunch at the Goldfinch was delicious but I’d rather have had you with me.” He started gathering up his multiple sketches, “Speaking of food, let get you fed. Granny and the kiddos worked hard for our Peking duck and minced pork.” 

“It smells delicious,” Mo Chou moaned happily, his stomach cramping. It’d been a long time since lunch. “I’m glad you had a good lunch and I wish I could have been there,” he said, kissing Zhao Bin’s cheek. “But I can’t complain too much. I got to have Tao Ren’s meat pies for lunch and watch Miss Xia make gooey eyes.”

He laughed, truly delighted. That had been a highlight of his day. He reached for a bowl of rice. “What did you have first?” he asked as he piled on the spiced meat, an amused light in his eye. “I’m assuming you still had time for your multiple courses.”

“I had the dan dan with broccoli...oh I mean with _tree’s_.” Zhao Bin laughed, using his nephew’s word for the vegetable. He got some of the Peking duck and carrots. “And to have missed the sight of sister with her suitor….can we call him that now?” He paused for a laugh, “it’s a sight to behold.” 

“I think so?” Mo Chou mused. “You know how she is, so secretive about matters of the heart. For all I know, they are courting. She bought him some cute figurines today… speaking of,” he added, going for the bag on his belt. He handed it to Zhao Bin. “Leather straps and chocolate, as promised. Hopefully you behaved yourself today and I'm not rewarding bad behavior.” He said this with a laugh and kissed Zhao Bin lightly, nibbling on his lip before parting.

“I was _very_ well behaved today. I can’t say the same for A-Yin. He had to cancel the rest of his day after taking a _long_ lunch with A-Chang.” Zhao Bin said as he opened his pouch. The straps were thicker than he’d liked but the coloring was right. He could fix the width of them on his own. He took out the chocolate and set it aside for dessert. “And perhaps they are courting if Xia-mei is giving him gifts. At least it’s something small. Ai-mei bought her lovely wives’ residence building from the landlord during theirs.” 

“Wow,” Mo chou said, laughing at the thought. “I don’t think I could handle that kind of grand gesture. I think I’ll stick with making and buying you food,” he said and nuzzled into him before refocusing on his rice and meat. 

“Ai-mei hadn’t ever courted before and while she was with them witnessed what the low life did. Don’t worry Wan-jie and Heng-jie were rightfully displeased but they’ve overcome it..obviously.” Zhao Bun mused, a warm smile on his face. His gaze shifted to the letter from Gusu he hadn’t opened. It was either another rejection letter from Hanguang-jun about obtaining his family home or a request for new staff. That happened from time to time after something happened in the house. His representative from the accountant didn’t show up at their meeting either so it was a small mystery. He snorted then took a bite of his Peking duck and hummed happily at the taste. 

Mo Chou seemed to be in a similar state of bliss. “It’s strange how fast life shifts,” he mused around a bite. “Just this morning you asked me about homes and I imagined a place for us. Now I have to consider the future of not only us but a little brother.” He snorted a bit. “Life is weird,” he decided and went to put more pork into his bowl. As he resettled, he tucked his legs over Zhao Bin’s lap and got cozy. “But not too weird since it brought me to you.”

“Yes it does. Speaking of housing and how we will be having your little brother often. Look through those and tell me if any interest you.” Zhao Bin stated, gesturing to the pile of sketches with the letter on top. “We could go in half for a piece of land and make the home ours instead of buying one already built.” 

“A small house,” Mo Chou reminded him, laughing as he took the pages. “So this is what you were working on, my sneaky little frog.” He softened, despite the tease, seeing the drawings that toko care to incorporate all he’d wanted. His heart ached with how full it was, and he knew it was time.

“Zhao Bin?” he asked, looking up at him. “There’s something I want to say to you.”

“What might that be?” Zhao Bin asked, deciding to rip the bandages off and read the letter. He’d just gotten it in his hands when Mo Chou had spoken.

“I think I’m actually in love with you,” Mo Chou told him, a wide smile on his face.

“I love you too.” Zhao Bin responded back easily because it was true for him. He was in love and he had felt the same coming from Mo Chou on a deeper level for some time now. It was the small things the other did that gave it away.

Mo Chou huffed and blushed, tucking into him. “That easy, huh?” he murmured and kissed a spot on his neck. “Well, thank you for loving me.”

“You’re easy to love and you understand me in ways everyone else doesn’t.” Zhao Bin explained, wrapping an arm around Mo Chou’s waist to pull him closer before flipping the letter over. A feeling of sadness washing over him that shouldn’t be as strong as it is. It was Hanguang-Jun’s wax seal. He broke it already knowing the answer. The pretentious hypocrite was denying him his family home because of his Zhao affiliation. Somewhere along the lines of pretty words would be that the home can’t be given back to him in good consciousness lest he revive the old feud with his own cousin. 

“At least he isn’t giving it to that bastard either.” Zhao Bin muttered, tossing the letter on the table.

Mo Chou itched to take the letter, but refused to breach that trust. He covered Zhao Bin’s hand with his own instead. “What’s wrong?” he asked, gentle and worried. 

Zhao Bin let out a shuddering breath before turning his head to meet Mo Chou’s gaze. “You asked me if I had personally owned residences? Well as you know I’m not a born Zhao. I was adopted after I helped A-Yin from getting kidnapped. My birth family is from Gusu, and i do have two residences there. The one I visit is the one I bought. My family home is currently in the possession of Gusu which of course is under Hanguang-jun’s jurisdiction. He will not give it back to me because I am a Zhao but he also won’t give it to my cousin because of the deeds he’s done against me for killing his father.” 

There was so much story there Mo Chou didn’t know, but given the resigned anger and sadness in Zhao Bin’s eyes, it was easy to ignore that and focus on what was important. “What a hypocrite,” he said of the esteemed Second Jade of Lan, though in a way he understood. He’d been denied ownership of his own family home for similar reasons. Not that he’d wanted it. “I’m sorry, my frog. Is there something Young Master Zhao can do legally for you? It belongs to you because of the deed, right?”

“He has already tried but because of the feud between me and Shao Quan, Hanguang-jun has grounds to keep it from me.” Zhao Bin handed Mo Chou the letter. “He claims that by giving it to me, that it not could but _would_ incite violence to happen.”

“I could kill him for you,” Mo Chou said, even though it would cost him his freedom. The Zhao would never leave him not under guard again, but it would be worth it. “Your cousin. If he was out of the way, the feud would no longer be in effect, and the Zhao can hide me so deeply that not even Hanguang-jun could find me, or know of me.”

“He isn’t worth the energy and I heard from A-Chang that Lan Sizhui is taking over for him as his soon as he completes training. I will try his luck with his son. He’s not as pretentious thanks to his other father and Wen nature.” Zhao Bin stated, then realized what he’d said. His eyes going wide. He’d never said that to anyone not even _her_ and he’d been with her for almost three years. It warmed his heart as much as it scared him. “Don't _ever_ repeat that to anyone. It’s for your own safety.” 

“It’s useless information to me,” Mo Chou assured him, because it was. “There’s no need to speak of it again.”

He set down his bowl and moved into the man’s lap, straddling him and hooking his legs at the low of ZHao Bin’s back. Arms around his neck, he offered Zhao Bin a soft smile. “What can I do?” he murmured, kissing that scar on Zhao Bin’s cheek he loved so much. 

“Kiss me stupid and feed me chocolate.” Zhao Bin laughed, lightly. His smile returning as the panic and surprise left him. Mo Chou made him feel safe and took away the worries. He wrapped his arms around Mo Chou and pulled him closer. “And maybe a repeat of last night then some more chocolate.” He nuzzled into Mo Chou’s cheek in return.

“I think I can do that, but later,” Mo Chou promised and kissed him slowly. Then he reached up to pull the pin free of his hair, as well as the violet ribbon in it. “But first, I want to give you a present.”

He held the ribbon up to Zhao Bin, then drew his own wrists together. “Me. I'm the present. So make sure the bow is secure. After all, all proper presents have ribbons and bows.”

“Yes, they do.” Zhao Bin grinned, obliging the man in taking the ribbon. The buttery soft silk looked beautiful on Mo Chou’s skin, “and you're the perfect present.” He brought Mo Chou’s bound wrists over his head, pulling the other flush against his chest. He smiled into their kiss. 

“I love you,” Mo Chou murmured, smiling back. “Thank you for letting me be yours.”

“I love you and thank you for letting me keep you as mine. You have no idea how much you mean to me.” Zhao Bin replied. Instead of getting up, he just laid back bringing Mo Chou with him then he rolled them to where Mo Chou was on his back peering up at him. He hovered low as he settled his weight on him. His hand traced up Mo Chou’s neck to the man’s face. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“So are you,” Mo Chou breathed out, eyes dark with desire, and wrapped his legs over Zhao Bin’s hips. “My perfect frog prince.”

Zhao Bin’s own eyes darkened too. He leaned down pressing a feather light kiss to Mo Chou’s lips. He smiled hearing the disappointed whine from the other. “Greedy, be patient, I thought dancing taught you that.” Zhao Bin mused pressing another just under Mo Chou’s eye. 

“Dancing taught me a lot of things,” Mo Chou said, a shiver of want in his voice. “And somehow, none of it prepared me for how much I want you.”

Zhao Bin’s breath caught at that confession and his own shiver went down his spine. Instead of words, because they all jumbled up in his throat, he leaned down kissing him deeply. His hand moving up to intertwine their hands. 

“I love you.” Zhao Bin murmured, against Mo Chou’s lips when they finally parted. He leaned back to back down at him. “And now I’m going to unwrap you properly.” 

“I’m yours,” Mo Chou promised at that, a smile taking over his face. “All yours.”

🔪🩸🔪

Zhao Bin smiled as he gently combed his fingers through Mo Chou’s bed tossed hair. His gaze flicking to the new marks on the others shoulders and jaw. The ribbon they’d been playing with still was tied loosely to the wrist on his chest. Mo Chou was tucked into him with his head in the crook of Zhao Bin’s neck. He didn’t need to open the shades to know it was raining. There was a light pattering hitting their roof. It would be a good day to stay in bed. Far better than yesterday. He knew that Zhao Deyin’s agenda today had been to stay home and review his cases. 

“You can still sleep. It’s too early for you to rise.” Zhao Bin said, softly pressing a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead as the man stirred. In the early hours the little ones had come and gotten their dishes off the desk. Now only there was a fresh teapot. 

Mo Chou breathed out slowly and nodded, his face tilting upwards for a kiss. “Are you leaving?” he asked softly, hopeful that he wasn’t yet.

“No, I’m not _airen_.” Zhao Bin answered, obliging the sleepy request for a kiss. He gently cupped Mo Chou’s cheek. He’d revisited the bruise on Mo Chou’s jaw and it was now darker. He didn’t want him to be in pain. “I’ll be home today. Deyin is working from home today.” 

“Then you can be my escort,” Mo Chou hummed happily. He still had practice and another meeting with the Wu brothers about Ru Shen, but that was only a small fraction of time and he breathed out in relief. “We can have a good lunch together and you can meet the Little Brother hopeful.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me and I look forward to meeting him.” Zhao Bin smiled, warmly. He sensed the stress coming from Mo Chou, “Is everything alright?”

“I’ve never taken a Little Brother or Sister before,” Mo Chou admitted after a moment. “It’s a lot to take on and I hope I’m not rushing it. I hope i’m doing what’s right by Ru Shen.” 

“Just take your time. Skills aren’t immediately mastered. There will be good days and bad, just like with Lady Moon.” Zhao Bin said, hoping to give the man some comfort. “Just be honest and admit when you’re wrong.” It was his own motto when he’s put in rotation for training recruits. 

Mo Chou smiled at that and nodded. “You always make things seem so simple,” he chuckled and kissed him softly. “Thank you, my dear frog. I’ll remember your words when I start to panic.”

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Bin responded, hand slipping down to massage Mo Chou’s hip softly. There were probably other bruises too. The man without his core kept them far longer than Zhao Bin did. “And I try to keep it simple so that there is not a lot of room for miscommunication.” 

Mo Chou nodded, smiling the more Zhao Bin said. “You’d make a fine teacher,” he said after a moment, thinking of how he’d seen Zhao Bin interact with his family and the younger members, which brought to mind little A-Chang and baby A-Yan, who the man clearly adored. “And a good father.”

“A teacher I already am. I’m just not in rotation and a father? I don’t think I’ll be good at that, but I’m a pretty good uncle or at least I hope I am to A-Chang and A-Yan. Now you’d be perfect. You’re so good with them.” Zhao Bin responded, tracing his hand up and down Mo Chou’s spine. His fingertips lightly catching in the dips of Mo Chou’s back.

“I’m not sure I’d be a good father, definitely don’t feel ready for something like that,” Mo Chou chuckled and gently ran his own fingertips down the scar Zhao Bin had singled out the night before. He wanted to ask, but would not, and simply pressed a kiss to the spot. “I feel more like a brother or uncle type like you. Spoil them rotten then send them back to the parents to deal with.”

Zhao Bin shivered at the attention to the scar. His breathing changed to be more shallow. “Agreed, practicing is more fun. Besides with our priorities it wouldn’t be suitable for children.” His eyes fluttered shut for a moment then opened back up. He could see the question in Mo a Chou’s gaze. “You can ask me anything you want. I’m with you, Mo Chou and I love you. If there is anyone I can be open with then it should be you.” 

“You’re going to think I’m funny,” Mo Chou chuckled and traced the scar. It was true, he had many questions, but many he wouldn’t ask until he was sure Zhao Bin wanted to answer them, and he knew the man wasn’t. So he asked the one that was safest. “What weapon made this? It’s been bugging me since I’ve never seen it before. It looks like scissors almost?”

Zhao Bin let out a shuddering breath. He hadn’t expected that. It made an old ache come back in his chest. He swallowed then licked his lips. “I don’t think you’re funny; I know you're smart and have a good eye for things. Roll over and tap open the third plank under your side of the bed. It will flip open. Then reach inside.” He instructed with a thin smile.

Mo Chou didn’t. “No,” he murmured. “Not if it causes you this much pain. Tell me when you’re ready, it’s just a harmless question, it can wait.” He sat up before Zhao Bin could argue and pulled his hair to the side, showing an oddly shaped burn in his shoulder blade. “This was made with a fire poker. It was an accident, but I still count it as the stupidest weapon to ever leave a mark, mostly because it wasn’t even a weapon.”

He laughed, finding true humor in that moment, and smiled down at Zhao Bin. “I was eleven and thought I’d be a grandmaster of swords for an afternoon. I grabbed the fire poker from a still burning fireplace and hit myself with it. Needless to say, I am not a grandmaster of swords, nor a grandmaster of fireplace pokers.”

Zhao Bin laughed at the story and it helped to relieve the tension. He sat up too and let out a heavy sigh. He reached to run his hands over Mo Chou’s forearms to hands. “I told you I was different before coming here? It’s because I was and this scar was... _was_ made with a pair of shears which is why I said that about you being observant. They are my _zumu’s_ and my ex used them against me with her _qi_ infused. The pain came from her taking something precious and using it against me. I still have the shears because they are my _zumu_ ’s and that’s how I see them. You’re the first person I’ve told that I still have them.” 

A lot of emotions hit Mo Chou at once. The knowledge that someone Zhao Bin had let close had hurt him was forefront, and filled him with anger and sorrow. The fact they used something precious to do it was abominable. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly and cupped the man’s face. “You deserved much better than that. I’ll tell no one that you kept them. In a way, I’m glad you did. Don’t let her ruin something precious.”

Zhao Bin’s smile brightened at that. He shifted his gaze to the side of the bed that the sheets were under. “I won't and I still want to show them to you. That’s if you want to see them.”

“I do,” Mo Chou brightened too and leaned over the bed, trusting Zhao Bin to hold his legs so he didn’t fall off. “Third plank?” he asked, feeling them. He felt the slight give in the board and pushed on it, smiling as it cracked open. He reached inside and felt a cloth around something pointed. He didn’t need to see to know they were shears.

It took some wiggling and laughing, and pulling on ZHao Bin’s part to get upright on the bed again. He reverently unfolded the cloth and took in the beautifully forged shears. They were a bit dull now, and plain handled, but the blades had peonies etched in. Tucked into every delicate flower was a name. He lifted it up to the light to read them better.

“Shao Mei, Shao Yin, Shao Quan, Shao Bin,” he read, feeling down the blade. “These are gorgeous, A-Bin. I can feel the love your grandmother put into these.” 

Zhao Bin gently kneaded Mo Chou’s hips as he watched him view the shears. “She did. She said love grows and to nurture it. While we might not have all liked each other we could all agree to love her. She gave us so much love, and she used them to tend to her peonies. She loved them and came from Lanling. If we’d ever have a place of our own I’d like to have peonies and grow them for our family and for our nieces and nephews.” 

“I love peonies,” Mo Chou assured him and tested the edge of the blade. It was dull, as he’d thought, with sharp chips in it. An idea formed in his mind as his heart ached, that such a treasure had to be hidden away. “A-Bin, you can say no,” he started and showed him the cracks in the metal. “May I sharpen these? Or dull them? Leaving them as it is will damage them. And maybe, to honor her, we can add something…”

He set down the shears and slid off the bed, not caring that he was unclothed. It was a bit cold, but he always felt somewhat cold without Zhao Bin and his _qi_ to warm him now, and simply grabbed his lacquered box for beads.

To think of it, it was a perfect size for the shears, and with a grin he hurried to his dressing side for a velvet cloth sample he’d kept to put his hairbrush on, so as not to make noise when he set it down and picked it up.

He brought the box back to Zhao Bin and excitedly opened it, dumping out all the tassels and beads inside.

“Like this,” he said, taking a deep violet tassel and using the top string to thread a few beads down. “We can wrap it around the handle. And!” he added, showing him the box once he’d put the velvet piece inside. “You can keep it in this, so it won’t rust away.”

A new ache formed in his chest but it wasn’t pain. It was love. Zhao Bin smiled big and felt the burn in his eyes just before the tears came. It meant so much to him that instead of letting him hide away that Mo Chou wanted it out in the open, sharing it with him. He laughed as he wiped his eyes. 

Mo Chou wiped them too, smiling sweetly. “Is that a yes?” he asked and shifted towards him, which had a bunch of beads rolling at them. He laughed and continued to clear Zhao Bin’s cheeks of tears. “Come, _airen._ Let’s make the most beautiful tassel for you both. Then I will dull the blades so they can never be used to hurt, only remembered as they should be. No more hiding them away in the dark. Okay?” 

“Yes, my _airen_.” Zhao Bin sniffled, “It is a yes. I love the idea and would be honored to have you memorialize it.” He leaned forward to take hold of Mo Chou’s nape to pull him into a kiss. “I love you.” He murmured against Mo Chou’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Mo Chou murmured back, a sweet smile against Zhao Bin’s mouth, and nuzzled his nose into the other’s. “Come, pick out the beads you like,” he said and leaned into him as they sifted through the collection together.

“Zumu’s favorite color was yellow.” Zhao Bin stated after nodding in agreement with Mo Chou. “Violet for me and you pick one for you. I’ll get _mama_ and _baba_.” Zhao Bin hummed looking through the different colors. 

“Here’s a good yellow one,” Mo Chou said, picking one up that had been carved into a little sunflower. It was the same shade as the happy flowers. “I also have this little yellow bird.”

“Can I be greedy and have both?” Zhao Bin asked, looking over at him. A content smile on his face but he had a hopeful gaze. 

“Of course you can,” Mo Chou said with a light chuckle and gave him both of the little beads. He pulled the others off the tassel and arranged the ones he had, which were a dark green, a white with blue, the purple, and a deep red. “Which tassel do you want them on?”

“Dark green. I feel like our colors remind me of the gardens. She would have loved it here and you.” Zhao Bin said, voice smaller at the end. It was a shy moment that he rarely allowed himself. He’d been forever grateful his _zumu_ and _guma_ had never seen his ex. Zhao Bin would have preferred Mo Chou to have met them above all the rest. 

Mo Chou kissed his cheek and handed him the green tassel. "I'm sure I would have loved her too. Tell me more about her?" He asked with a smile.

“ _Zumu_ was a spit fire and way ahead of her time. My family name is hers. My _zufu_ was head over heels over her and had left the Lan clan to be with her. He passed before I was born but my _guma_ told me stories.” Zhao Bin laughed, sitting up and gesturing with his hand enthusiastically. “She loved to eat, taught me how to defend myself, garden, and she didn’t like shoes. It was my _guma_ that stressed manners, taught me to cook, and tailor a bit. I’m not good with silks but I am with leather which confused us both.” 

Mo Chou laughed at that, far too easily imagining a tiny Zhao Bin so dedicated over his leather strips. “I can see it now,” he said sweetly, touching his face. “You are a perfect blend of both of them. You always stand tall and straight and move like manners are ingrained in you, but we both know what sort of appetite you have, and you never wear your shoes indoors unless you’re working.”

“Yes because feet aren’t made for glass, metal, or wood to go through them.” Zhao Bin laughed, along with him. “Thank you. That’s a compliment and a testament to how well they raised me.” 

“They raised a wonderful man who I am blessed to know,” Mo Chou assured him and kissed him softly. “They’d be very proud of you, I’m sure. No matter your job, you have a good heart, and that’s because you grew up in their love.”

“Though I’m sure _guma_ would be saddened to know I killed her brother. But I felt justified. He disowned me and let my _zumu_ wither and die alone in the annex of our home then all but put her body in a ditch. She’d been so good to that man for him to treat her like she was nothing.” Zhao Bin said, trying not to get angry. The man was dead and he’d made sure the man never had a next life. 

“Revenge out of love is something worthy of respect,” Mo Chou said, turning Zhao Bin’s face back towards him. “She would be proud, because you honored your grandmother the best you could the way you knew how. I’m sorry you had to know that pain, as I did, but you are here and strong, that is worth being proud of.”

He nuzzled his nose to Zhao Bin’s. “And you are very loved.”

“And so are you. I’ll probably never know all the words to say or the actions to make you understand how I feel.” Zhao Bin said, nuzzling him back. “Just know that this frog loves you more than the deepest lake.” 

Mo Chou giggled at that, going pink in the cheeks. “And this badger loves you more than the warmest burrow,” he murmured and closed his eyes to soak in the feeling seeming to encompass all of the room. Love, what a concept. He felt tears of his own wet his lashes. “With all his cold little heart.”

“Did you say cold?” Zhao Bin beamed, taking the shears and setting them on the nightstand. Then promptly pushed the man on his back. He grinned over top of him. “I can help you with that. How long do I have to assist you before I have to be a good frog?” 

Mo Chou laughed. “Zhao Bin, the beads!” He swatted at the man as he felt them roll under his thighs. “I’m going to have so many beads stuck to my ass… stop laughing you gremlin!” he said, snickering too. “For that I should say you have to be good now, but… I love this too much to make it end yet. Lucky you.”

He wrapped his arms around Zhao Bin’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “You’ve got an hour.”

“With a bath or before the bath?” Zhao Bin questioned, in a serious tone. There was still an amused gleam in his eyes though. 

Mo Chou considered. “Before,” he decided, “but _only_ if we get the beads picked up. I’m not making love to you with beads plastered to me. Thanks but no thanks.”

Zhao Bin immediately perked up at the mention of Mou Chou being the lead. That was something intimate he didn’t think he’d enjoy. But like a lot of things with Mo Chou he was happy he was. “Deal and I get to help wash your hair.” Zhao Bin agreed, pressing a kiss to the tip of Mo Chou’s nose. Then he slipped off the bed to walk around to the other side to start getting up the beads.

Mo Chou had to laugh at how quickly the man had moved and helped him with the beads. With the box in use, he’d have to find a new way to store them, but that hardly mattered. The beads gone, there was nothing to stop him from pulling Zhao Bin to him on the bed and kiss him as stupid as he’d requested earlier.

🔪🩸🔪

“Can we stop by that lace stand we passed the other day?” Zhao Bin asked as they approached the market. His arm around Mo Chou’s waist. He had a rather smug smile on his face from the bliss of this morning. He ached in all the right places and was glad his dark navy robes fit nicely and weren’t as heavy. One of Wu Cao’s summer designs from last year. He didn’t understand the ribbon that had been meant to tie around the neck but Mo Chou had tied it with a predator grin so he’d kept quiet, and enjoyed the silk against his skin. 

“We can,” Mo Chou said, chuckling at that twinkle in the man’s eye. “You’re going to be smug all day, aren’t you?” he mused, though he knew the answer, and steered them to the first line of stalls, one of which had lace. “Do I want to know what you have in mind for this?” he asked playfully and gently stroked his finger down a black embroidered set. 

“Pretty much. I’ll be this way every time you have your way with me. I like it a lot.” Zhao Bin grinned, showing his teeth. “Of course you can know my airen. It’s for W(ooooh love tu Cao.” To help him add the lace to the corset. She’d agreed to help him bring the leather and lace together. Zhao Bin reached over to stroke the black set along with Mo Chou. “You like this one?” 

“It’s nice,” Mo Chou said, smirking a bit at the still grinning Zhao Bin. “But what does it matter what I think? It’s for Lady Wu, remember?”

“Of course but she also asked me to pick up fuschia, orange, cream, and light blue. A black could be used too. It's basic.” Zhao Bin winked, then flushed reaching for the other colors. 

Mo Chou knew he was up to something, but eased off, looking down at the black lace. He held up the piece and pressed it to the ribbon around Zhao Bin’s neck. The look he gave Zhao Bin was pure seduction. “Mmm… I can see the appeal. Never really did lace myself, but I think I could be persuaded.”

Zhao Bin flushed and was starting to get the idea why Mo Chou had been smug earlier this morning.It was probably the same feeling he got when he pictured Mo Chou in the corset. “I think you could too.” Zhao Bin said, a little breathy. He swallowed feeling the lace against his throat. “Perhaps we should get some to see if you do.” Zhao Bin suggested.

“Maybe,” Mo Chou chuckled and bought the black, then helped Zhao Bin find the other colors. The man was still adorably pink when they walked away and he gently took his hand to squeeze it. “Hey,” he said, light and easy. “How about some chocolate?”

“I’d like that.” Zhao Bin stumbled as he was still thinking about lace. Perhaps he shouldn’t have teased Qiu Rong about his own lacey robes. “Some bees?” His gaze was hopeful. 

“The bees and the oranges,” Mo Chou chuckled, loving how much of a puppy the man was being. It made his heart warm to know he was trusted with this. “And we should stop by Tao Ren’s for the puff pastries… if there’s any left. Those sneaky grannies always like to buy him out.”

“Yes, that would be nice. It won’t interfere with your schedule right? I don’t want you to be late.” Zhao Bin asked, stepping in close so that he could lean a bit into Mo Chou for support. His lower back aching a bit. That’s when he felt the slight tug on the ribbon ends at his back. He turned his head and only found Mo Chou’s arm there. “Did I do something?”

Mo Chou looked tense, his senses picking on something, but still shook his head. “There’s someone following us,” he told Zhao Bin, lightly as though remarking on a flower, though his eyes were the icy glow of the assassin he’d trained as. “She just brushed your back. Did you feel it?”

“All I felt was you till the tug on my ribbon.” Zhao Bin stated, reminding himself to not look around. If there was someone tracking them then he didn’t want to give them away. “It was a woman? What did she look like?”

“Silver, almost white hair,” Mo Chou told him and moved down to the next stall. His focus was like a pinpoint, and he felt the woman shift by them again. His heart went cold. “She’s not following us,” he realized. “She’s following you. Purple robes, Meishan style. Do you see her?”

Zhao Bin decided to step forward then turn to face Mo Chou. He cupped both sides of the man’s face then leaned in to kiss him. His gaze flicking over the man’s shoulder to look around. That’s when he spotted the woman. He didn’t get a read from her nor did he get a good look at her face. “She doesn’t look familiar from what I can see. Do you want me to be a decoy while you say hello?” Zhao Bin asked, with a smile. “Or we can just forget her. Sometimes foolish women do things like that. It’s not normal but it happens sometimes especially with Zhao Deyin prior to Guo Hai.” 

“Zhao Bin,” Mo Chou said, feeling an all too familiar itch. He leaned up to kiss him, murmuring against his mouth, “look again. I’m itching like she’s wearing qi. I get the same feeling when I feel a very strong glamor. Does she have a talisman?”

Zhao Bin was distracted for a moment with the kiss. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see the woman angrily toss a jade pendant from the stall nearest to them. He couldn’t make out her true face but he could see the anger in her eyes as she stomped off. “She’s wearing a talisman and a pretty good one.” He leaned back to meet Mo Chou’s gaze. 

Mo Chou could see the confusion and anger on his face and nodded once, all business. “Take me to Tao Ren’s,” he instructed, already pulling Zhao Bin along. “I need to be watched and he is trustworthy. Then go find her and figure out what’s going on. If she’s after you, she could be after Zhao Deyin or the little ones.”

“Alright. Though I would feel better if you were home. If she is after me then she has seen you.” Zhao Bin stated, though he followed Mo Chou’s instruction to take him to Tao Ren’s bakery. He didn’t understand. Nothing his brother would have done recently would have warranted this. Not many dared to go after them like they did in the early days. Especially with Master Zhao in residence. 

The walk to the bakery was quick for them. He wished that their day hadn’t been interrupted by the woman. “I will come back soon.” Zhao Bin kissed him quickly before turning to leave. He trusted that the man would enter the bakery on his own. Now he needed to find that woman. She hadn’t given off a strong core despite the talisman. 

Inside the bakery, Zhao Xia looked from where she had been sitting behind the counter while Tao Ren was in the back. She blinked a few times then pushed her braid off her shoulder. “No offense, A-Chou but what are you doing here?” Zhao Xia asked, looking him over. “What’s wrong?”

“Thank the gods you’re here,” Mo Chou told her and shut the door behind him quickly. “Someone was following A-Bin in the market. I came in here because Tao Ren is trusted and can watch me. A-Bin went after the woman. He may need backup.”

“What did she look like?” Zhao Xia stood up immediately putting down the pastry she’d been nibbling on. Her appetite lost as her stomach dropped. 

“Silver hair, purple Meishan robes,” Mo Chou said. “But she was wearing a talisman. A-Bin didn’t recognize her.”

“Meishan robes?” Zhao Xia asked, blanching and her voice going an octave higher. As the clear concern on her face. 

“Yes,’ Mo Chou said, knowing every detail was important. “She smelt like citrus? And she was very clearly after A-Bin. She kept brushing up behind him, but when he kissed me to look at her she got angry and stormed off.”

“You shouldn’t have left him!” Zhao Xia panicked and angry, lifting her sword and heading for the door. “BAOBAI I’M LEAVING!” she yelled as she all but ran out the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. 

It took a moment, then Tao Ren blinked around the corner. He was deaf, but her yell had had some qi in it, helping his small core understand. He waved bashfully at Mo Chou.

_I need you to send a sparrow to Zhao Headquarters,_ Mo Chou signed in lieu of a greeting, making the man nod seriously. _I think I just sent A-Bin into more trouble than he’s ready for._

_Come with me,_ Tao Ren signed and held the door to the back open so Mo Chou could be watched and hidden away while they prepared a sparrow.

🔪🩸🔪

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the ache of having witnessed what she did. After everything that they’d been through. The sting of tears threatened to fall down her face. She let them because damn she was upset. She’d been waiting so long to get back to him only to find out that he was already with another. She seethed. This always happened. She would fall for the right person and they wouldn’t know how to take care of themselves. 

“After all I did you still turn to others? Didn’t I teach you anything?” Xu Jiao growled, causing several people to openly stare at her as she stomped past them. That reeled in her anger a bit, because she needed to be delicate. Zhao Bin was always so very fragile. One wrong move and the beautiful man would shatter. She took a deep breath. 

Zhao Bin had always been so good to her. He just needed a little guidance on how to act. It wasn’t his fault what his Uncle did to him preventing him from being raised properly. She smoothed down her robes. 

“I’ll just have to show him the way back to his happiness.” Xu Jiao said, a slow smile spreading across her face. Yes, that’s what she’d do. She would make Zhao Bin’s her’s and show him how that mistake didn’t really care for him. She knew what was best for him. Always had. Sure, their last time spent together wasn’t ideal but she would clear it up. They’d be together again. She was just about to lower her talisman that she made from Zhao Bin’s blood as she came to a stop at a vendor that sold chocolates. She thought of how she came by the ingredients for her talisman. It wasn’t right she’d kept it but she was glad she did. It allowed for her to get close to him and her not be caught. She’d used a glamor to be a patron across the garden to watch Zhao Bin eat the lunch she’d ordered for him. He’d eaten so well and with that graceful manner she loved. It’d taken all of her willpower to not go straight upstairs and join him. 

No, no. She needed to slowly come back. Their last shared moments weren’t easy ones and she knew it. Zhao Bin would need to be wooed, and that’s what she’d do. Her fingers had just hovered over a chocolate orange when she heard her beloved’s voice.

“Excuse me.” Zhao Bin said standing at arm’s length away from her.

“Yes, good sir?” Xu Jiao responded, turning around to face him. She knew with glamor she looked dreadfully plain besides her silvery hair. Her disguise made her look like her friend. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you following me earlier. I was….”

“Oh, silly me. I thought you were my sister’s husband.” Xu Jiao interrupted. “She told me that her husband had been cheating on her. I thought I caught the man red handed. I am sorry. I saw the robes and I thought they were his. I’d tugged your neck ribbon just as I realized that you weren’t him.” The lie was believable enough. Meishan women were proud and it wasn’t uncommon for them to react in such a manner. 

“And the jade pendant?” Zhao Bin said, wary of that explanation because he’d witnessed her toss the jade pendant. He’d seen the anger coming off her. 

“The stall owner saw me do it to you and called me out on my rude behavior. Embarrassed, I threw his pendant at him and left. It really was a misunderstanding. I am sorry.” 

Zhao Bin couldn’t feel like she was lying. Having been taught the truth sensing technique common amongst Lan disciples. If she was then she believed her own lies which of course affected the reading he got from her. “And the glamour you wear? It’s strong.” 

“Not everyone escapes unscathed in life. My birthmark is on my face and others don’t take well to it.” Xu Jiao responded, easily because many cultivators use glamouring for such things. She knew very well that there were scars on Zhao Bin’s face that the man was hiding right now. How she ached for him to lower the glamour and let her look at his true face like he did before. 

Zhao Bin flushed as he thought about her answers and he rubbed his head sheepishly. “Then I am sorry that we bothered one another. Just make sure on whom you tug the robes of. Some will take great offense to that.” Zhao Bin stated, then bowed his head. “Have a good day, young mistress.”

“My name is Yan Si.” Xu Jiao stated, bowing respectfully in return.

Zhao Bin smiled, “Have a good day then, Mistress Yan Si. This one is Zhao Bin. Enjoy LeLing.” He gave another bow before turning around to head back to Mo Chou. When he’d turned he’d missed the glamour fade as she watched him leave. 

“Don’t worry, my love, I will.” Xu Jiao grinned before turning around to head back to her rooms. She needed to plan properly and that would take time. Zhao Bin never reacted well to directness from her. 

🔪🩸🔪

Zhao Bin was almost back to the bakery when he saw his sister, running towards him with panic all over her face. He blinked in confusion then worry settled in his gut. “Did something happen to Mo Chou? Tao Ren?”

“No, you fool! You! Where is she?” Zhao Xia huffed, coming to a stop in front of him only to look around him.

“Three alley’s down maybe? What do you mean, me? I’m fine.” Zhao Bin asked, more confused than ever. He’d only gone to see what the woman had wanted like Mo Chou suggested. She’d not been a threat to him. “As you can see this one is just fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Mo Chou had said that she was here.” Zhao Xia spouted, then started patting him all over to see if he’d been hit with some kind of hex or talisman. 

“Stop right there. She isn’t here and how would Mo Chou know about her?” Zhao Bin responded, tone firm but filled with confusion and anger. A deep feeling of hurt that she’d not trust him to make sure he had help if it was her. 

“He said he smelt citrus and some woman was tracking you in Meishan robes.” Zhao Xia answered, taking a step back. 

“She didn’t smell like citrus. It was cinnamon and she was a Meishan woman visiting her sister who lives here. The woman wasn’t Xu Jiao. Her name is Yan Si...and you don’t believe me.” Zhao Bin stopped telling her what he’d discovered once he saw the look from her eyes not fade. In fact he noticed how her gaze hardened. He took a step back from her. He let out a shaky breath and wished he’d just stayed home. It was the worst kind of feeling to see his family look at him like that. 

“Bin-ge…”

“No. I told you it wasn’t her and that should be enough.” Zhao Bin said, sharply, taking another step back when she tried to approach him. “I am going to get Mo Chou and…” His eyes widened as he felt Zhao Qiang’s core approaching. He turned his head sharply to Zhao Xia. “You didn’t…” 

“I didn’t Bin-ge I swear.” Zhao Xia immediately responded.

“I believe you.” Zhao Bin cut her off before she could continue. The two standing there for a moment in silence before he swallowed to look away. “You can explain to our brother how it wasn’t her and you better not have told Mo Chou anything about her. That’s my business.” 

At that Zhao Bin, left his sister in the courtyard to deal with Zhao Qiang and Zhao Ning. He tried to shake the rising anger he felt at not being trusted. If he’d thought for a solid second it was Xu Jiao then he would have come inside the bakery and got her. He thought that it was more about Zhao Deyin. Zhao Bin still wasn’t completely over being angry when he arrived at the bakery. 

The sight he was greeted with was adorable. There was Tao Ren helping Mo Chou fill some pastries and they happened to look like frogs. But what got him was the apron and how handsome Mo Chou looked in it. The flour on the cheek helped too. Seeing that helped to dampen the anger even more. 

“Hi.” Zhao Bin announced, closing the door behind him. 

Mo Chou’s worried frown only deepened, even as he tried to hide the shake in his hands while working the filing. “A-Bin,” he said, but stopped himself from rounding the counter. He’d seen this look on Zhao Bin’s face only once before during a family argument and he’d ranted and raved for a solid hour. He bit his lip to swallow down the are you alright to ask instead, “What happened?”

Zhao Bin melted and felt horrible for leaning into Mo Chou’s kindness rather than smoothing over the worry that was apparent on the man’s face. But he couldn’t let this go. It just hurt too damn much. Immediately he let go of pretence in front of Tao Ren. It was good that the baker got acquainted now with his family mess too then witness it and be run off later down the road. 

“I can’t believe her! You know I make one mistake that yes, cost me three years of my life but I repented for it. Airen I worked so hard to get my life back. You’ve got to understand that.” Zhao Bin ranted as he paced back and forth on the other side of the counter. “I was a mess after what she did to me and my sister thinks I would just go back to her. Like I haven’t proven myself trustworthy again!” He stopped trying to hold back the angry sob trying to come out. Shit it had hurt more just saying it out loud. “To make it even more apparent that I’ve been deluding myself into thinking they did trust me. She sent for my brother’s like I wouldn’t have come to her and asked to be helped to get her out of town!”

Mo Chou felt his heart break, seeing him seethe, and looked at Tao Ren for some privacy. Yes, the man was deaf, but he didn’t need to see this. His smile was kind, which Mo Chou appreciated, and he took the tray of pastries to the back to cook them.

“Zhao Bin,” he said softly, pulling off the apron and wiping his face with the back of it. “I’m not going to pretend I know what’s going on, because I don't.” He figured that was a solid start and held up his hand when Zhao Bin looked ready to launch off again. “I don’t know who that was, or who Zhao Xia thought it was. I saw her in here and asked her to go after you because I didn’t want you to face a potential threat by yourself if you didn’t have to, but I didn’t expect her reaction. She got mad and scared and told me I shouldn’t have sent you alone. For all I knew, you were facing down a devil, I don’t know. You can blame her for that reaction, but calling for your brother was me.”

It was an odd feeling, that his own reaction had led to Zhao Bin being hurt, and that was far from what he wanted. He wilted and fidgeted the apron, the shake in his hands more apparent now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what was going on and I needed to make sure you had backup if you needed it. I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”

All the fight left Zhao Bin when he turned to see the look on Mo Chou’s face paired with the words he was saying. He felt more horrible for the rant he just had about his sister and how’d spoken to her just moments ago. “Oh...it’s okay. It’s not your fault. She didn’t...I didn’t. I’m an ass.” He said, pulling Mo Chou into a hug. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault for not telling you about her like a normal person would. My past is painful and I guess we should really have that much needed talk.” 

Mo Chou kissed under his jaw and snuggled in. “Still, I’m sorry for causing a fight,” he said. “I’m confused, so an explanation would be helpful, but,” he said firmly, and pulled back to look at the man squarely, “but only if you feel it’s absolutely necessary. Your family has your back. Clearly they know and by how they reacted, they’re ready to fight this woman to the death for you. Tell me when you’re ready and only when you’re sure, not just because you feel you should.”

He kissed Zhao Bin’s glamored cheek and breathed out in relief, though he was still shaking from the adrenaline. His body simply wasn’t big enough to store it properly and it racked through him like a fever. “For now, I think we need to go to headquarters so I can apologize for the fuss I made to Master Zhao and the others. I’m sure they didn’t need wraith sparrows dive bombing them during… whatever it is they do on fine quiet days.”

“It’s alright and you don’t need to apologize. You thought you were protecting me.” Zhao Bin pulled the man back into him. He pressed a kiss to Mo Chous own cheek then the man’s temple. “That’s what matters and what my family would have expected of you.” Zhao Bin took a deep breath. “Thank you. I love you and I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“If I don’t get to apologize then neither do you,” Mo Chou huffed, pulling on those dyed bangs playfully. “Besides, I’ll always be scared for you when I’m not at your side. You carry a piece of me wherever you go. To lose you is to lose my heart.”

“And I would lose mine too.” Zhao Bin confessed, leaning in to kiss Mo Chou’s forehead. “I…”

Zhao Bin was cut off by a firm knock and the door opening behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was his sister coming back. Zhao Bin did it anyway. He made sure he had an apologetic smile on his face.

“I’m sorry.” The both of them said in unison before they started laughing. Zhao Bin was about to go first but then Zhao Xia raised her hand to stop him. 

“I mean it. Not just for us fighting but for the way I treated you, Mo Chou. I was worried about my brother. I didn’t think. I only reacted and that wasn’t fair. I don’t know where you are in your relationship to talk about _her_ . I shouldn’t have assumed anything. You’ve not put him in danger since we’ve known you. He’s done it to himself.” Zhao Xia explained and apologized. She turned her gaze to her brother. “And I’m sorry that I made you feel like we...no I didn’t trust you. I do. _She_ ’s just relentless and not above doing things to you. I was just so scared and worried especially with the description that Mo Chou gave of her.”

“I accept your apology and I am sorry too. I should have let you explain.” Zhao Bin responded, reaching out for his sister.”And you were only trying to protect me like the good sister you are. I also should have let you _actually_ explain about our brother’s coming.” 

“Yes, you should have, you lug.” Zhao Xia said, sniffling too. Her eyes had been watery but were starting to dry up. Her smile returned from earlier.

“And I understand, there’s no need to apologize. Family is everything,” Mo Chou smiled between them, still shaking but not as bad now. He crossed his arms over his chest to hold himself and chuckled at them. “I know he’s the older one, but sometimes I swear you’re twins,” he added before giving a knock on the wall of the shop, to let Tao Ren know he had someone new.

Tao Ren’s smile was immediate as he ducked through the door, a bundle of paper wrapped pastry frogs in hand. He handed them to Mo Chou with a smile.

“Thank you,” Mo Chou signed and spoke before taking them. “They’re perfect.”

_They were made with love, for your love. Even if they were flat, they’d be perfect,_ Tao Ren said to that, looking pleased, and bashfully smiled at Zhao Xia, like she was the moon goddess herself gracing his shop.

“Just like he is.” Zhao Bin grinned, stepping behind Mo Chou. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Now, we’ll leave you lovebirds alone so we can go enjoy our delicious pastries together.” 

“Hey.” Zhao Xia blushed, swatting her older brother’s shoulder. Zhao Bin winced but only for show. “You’re right Chou-ge. He is like the younger twin. Though that’s A-Ai.” 

Mo Chou laughed at that and waved goodbye to the two, glad to be outside in fresh air. But instead of turning towards his studio, he turned them back towards home. “Would you mind if we did make a stop at headquarters?” he asked softly, and showed him the bundled pastries. Two large and one small. “The little one is, well, for the little one. Since he loves your frogs so much. And I think seeing him will help lift your mood back up.”

“Being around you makes my mood lift all the time but I won’t deny the chance to see my nephew. Especially if he’s with you.” Zhao Bin mused, his gaze filled with admiration and love at seeing Mo Chou being so kind to him and his family. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. “You’re amazing.” 

“As are you,” Mo Chou said and happily stayed tucked into his side all the way to the Zhao estates. Going through the gates was always an interesting feeling, given all the eyes on him, and with his warning alarm from earlier, many of them were watching him close. He did his best not to notice them and focused on the sight of Zhao Xian and Zhu Bao with the tiny tot ever on Zhu Bao’s fingers, learning to walk between them.

Like a magnet drawn to its other, the one year old’s head swiveled before even the two adults’ and he squealed loudly, seeing and sensing Zhao Bin. “BA!”

Zhao Bin pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s cheek before letting go of him to go to his nephew. “Little man!” Zhao Bin called, walking up to him. Immediately, Zhao Chang turned trying to waddle to him. Thankfully Zhao Bin caught him before he could fall. He lifted him up and tossed the happy toddler into the air.

Mo Chou stayed silent and just bowed to the masters of the Zhao headquarters, waiting to be acknowledged. Zhu Bao smiled to see it, though focused a very relieved gaze on Zhao Bin. “I see you’re in one piece, A-Bin,” he chuckled and moved forward to lightly pinch A-Chang’s cheek, making him giggle. “Mister Mo, good to see you.”

“Good to see you as well, Master Zhu, Master Zhao,” he bowed his head again, feeling awkward as he looked down at his feet. “I wanted to apologize for my hasty actions earlier. I just wanted to make sure A-Bin had back up, but I didn’t mean to make such a fuss about it.”

“Never apologize for caring for our son or others within our family or friends, Mo Chou.” Zhao Xian stated, warmly after sharing a gaze with Zhu Bao. He’d been unsure about Mo Chou’s intentions but this event helped him to understand a bit more how the man felt about his son. 

Zhao Bin turned to smile fondly at Mo Chou with Zhao Chang giggling and waving at him. Mo Chou softened and warmed, validated by the words, and stepped close to lightly take the little one’s hand. His finger was immediately taken.

“Tr- _eee_ ,” the boy said primly, proud of his newest word. He leaned heavily into the vowels, as usual, and Mo Chou wanted to laugh, though merely nodded seriously.

“I see the work you’ve done,” he agreed, given all the trees were nearly bare from the boy’s _qi_ shaking them. The garden and walkway were more leaves than grass and stone. “And for that, I got you something.”

He held up one of the bigger pastry frogs and A-Chang squealed, clapping in delight. Mo Chou handed the pastry to Zhu Bao to investigate, which he did with a sweet smile. “It’s from Tao Ren,” he told them. “Cherry filling.”

“He’ll love it,” Zhu Bao assured and bit off a piece to try. He hummed happily at the taste and offered some to Zhao Xian, then laughed as Zhao Chang impatiently flapped his hands at him. “Yes, my little starfish. Here you go.”

“Ah!” the boy opened wide and chowed down on the piece, gumming it into submission. “Mmm!”

“Isn’t that just yummy?” Zhao Bin laughed, lightly at the happy squeals coming from Zhao Chang. He tilted his head back in request for a cheek kiss and maybe a bite of one of the cherry filled frogs. 

Mo Chou gave him both, starting with the kiss, then a bite of frog. The buttery flakes smelled strongly, even with the cherry and heavy scent of fallen leaves, and he didn’t miss how Zhao Xian had copied Zhao Bin’s actions, getting both a kiss and more of the sweet. “Good?” 

Zhao Bin didn’t get to answer. Seeing the kiss, A-Chang clapped his gooey hands on Zhao Bin’s cheeks, demanding his own kiss by headbutting his mouth. “Ba!”

“You’ll get yours too, little man. Just because I kiss Chou-ge doesn’t mean you suddenly don’t get any.” Zhao Bin chuckled, obliging his nephew and pressing kiss to the boy's forehead then each cheek for good measure. Then he looked over at Mo Chou, gesturing with the tilt of his head for Mo Chou to step closer. “Mo Chou has a present for you.”

Mo Chou gave him the smaller frog, which he ripped in half so the boy could maneuver it easier. A-Chang took it excitedly and stuffed it into his cheeks.

“He gets that from you,” Mo Chou said to Zhao Bin, then dared to aim the tease at Master Zhao, given Zhu Bao was already doing it. “Must be a Zhao thing, that sweet tooth.”

“Oh yes,” Zhu Bao laughed and reached up to tickle under Zhao Xian’s chin. “A voracious appetite for sugar.”

Mo Chou chuckled, then felt a bit of _qi_ flicker over the frog cuff on his wrist. He smiled and lifted it, so Zhao Chang could see the glowing jade frog. “It’s pretty.”

“Rr- _eee,”_ A-Chang said happily around his mushed up pastry, seemingly content to see it.

“Fro-gee.” Zhao Bin mused, before willing the frog to jump from the cuff on to Zhao Chang’s face with a plop. It’s little legs mussing about the cherry filling. Zhao Bin let out a laugh as Zhao Chang giggled creating what looked like twenty of the frogs. 

“You’re not wrong. Our appetite for sweet things is insatiable.” Zhao Xian chuckled as Zhao Chang had a frog climbing on his shoulder. 

“Is that why you married me?” Zhu Bao asked, teasing the man. “Because I’m sweet?”

“The sweetest.” Zhao Xian answered, eyes going soft as he gazed at him. He reached out to cup the man’s cheek. 

“And that is our cue to take this one to the nursery.” Zhao Bin said, taking a step back. “That look is also a Zhao trait.” He leaned in and kissed Zhao Chang’s cheek. “What do you say to that little man?”

“Ba- _ahh_!” A-Chang waved goodbye to the two men already lost in each other’s eyes and happily babbled to Zhao Bin between gummy bites of pastry.

Mo Chou had to laugh, it was too cute, and tried to find a balance between what was standing too close and not close enough with Zhao Bin. Once more he was aware of all the looks he was getting and felt the need to be that soldier again, that he had been with the Liang. The reminder was a bit of a bitter sting. “I’m glad he likes the pastry,” he said, sniffing the piece that was left of the small one. It truly smelled incredible. “Tao Ren is a true artist.”

“You helped so give yourself some credit.” Zhao Bin stated, coming to a stop so that Mo Chou was at his side. He turned to face him not caring about the looks of the others. “You’re my equal Mo Chou. Don’t ever walk behind or so far away from me unless _you_ want to. Do you understand?” 

Mo Chou blushed, but fought the urge to duck his head. “I understand,” he murmured and held Zhao Bin’s free hand with his own, smiling. “I’ll do my best to remember.”

“If you need reminding, I’ll be glad to remind you.” Zhao Bin responded, lifting Mo Chou’s hand to press a kiss to the man’s hand. “Now, let’s take this little man to his nursery so that he can cause some trouble.” 

“Ba, ba-ah!” A-Chang agreed, making Mo Chou laugh.

“Then home?” he asked, looking at the man. “I don’t think I can finish the rest of my day as planned. Besides, I’d rather just hold you for the rest of today if that sounds good to you?”

“Your arms are home to me.” Zhao Bin said, voice low and private for them. He raised Mo Chou’s hand to kiss it again. 

“And your arms are home to me,” Mo Chou murmured back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Zhao Bin responded, happily. The walk to the nursery was quiet except for Zhao Chang’s babbling and their cooing. They were almost at the door when Zhao Chang started wiggling and laughing. The little frogs with them multiplying. There was a chill in the air before Zhao Ziyi stepped towards the doorway from the inside. 

Mo Chou bowed his head in respect to her, though his smile was wide at how gleeful Zhao Chang was to see her. He stretched out his hands for her to take, wiggling hard in Zhao Bin’s hold.

“Ma! Ma-ba!” he babbled happily. “Rreee!”

“There is my _xiao wangzi_.” Zhao Ziyi cooed, approaching Zhao Bin to take Zhao Chang. Zhao Bin frowned a little to see that she wasn’t in her normal regalia. No today her hair was down with a simple black ribbon. She wore black inner robes with a teal thin outer robe with velvet trim. She was also barefoot which told of how sensitive her hearing was. He still let her have the toddler though. Zhao Chang always seemed to give her more strength. 

Still it was worth it to see what she had. Her gift being able to see the deepest of one’s fears. Mo Chou’s was the loss and death of Zhao Bin. She knew now that he wasn’t there to hurt Zhao Bin in any way which included them. 

“It’s good to see you again, Miss Ziyi,” Mo Chou said, offering a kind smile to her. It was easy to tell she was battling a massive headache and already he could feel Zhao Chang’s _qi_ hard at work trying to soothe her. It was sweet and he squeezed Zhao Bin’s hand again.

“Ma ba-ba-ba _ah!’_ Zhao Chang said as her _qi_ and his started to play. He looked very pleased with himself about it too, which had all of them chuckling “Ree! Ree- _ah!”_

“I see, my _xiao wangzi_ . You’ve been hard at work.” Zhao Ziyi smiled warmly at the boy then turned her attention to Zhao Bin and Mo Chou. Her left eye glowed bright as her gaze shifted to Mo Chou. A small smile formed on her lips as it went from Mo Chou to Zhao Bin then back to Mo Chou. Then the brightness faded and she closed her eyes as she felt a pulsing pain. It didn’t last long, Zhao Chang touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and the smile returned along with a _qi_ wraith spider coming out of her cheek to crawl onto Zhao Chang’s hand to the boy's delight. 

“It’s good to see you again too, A-Chou.” Zhao Ziyi responded, making Zhao Bin’s eyes go wide and probably looked like a gaping fish. He turned to look at Mo Chou as she continued. “I see that you’ve been baking with A-Xia’s beau. Is there any left or did the little one eat them up?” 

“Reeee!” A-Chang told her just as Mo Chou offered up the last piece to her, blushing and in awe.

“It’s cherry, Miss Ziyi,” he told her, finding an easy smile at her acceptance. “It was frog shaped.”

“Adorable like my _xiao wangzi._ ” Zhao Ziyi commented, taking the frog. She took a bite and looked over only to chuckle at Zhao Chang, who was now covered in her tarantulas. “And call me Ziyi-jie.” Zhao Bin came to his senses then and smiled at his sister in gratitude. Zhao Ziyi returned one back to him. Then took a bite of the pastry. She hummed. “Delicious.” 

“Tao Ren makes the best, Ziyi-jie,” Mo Chou chuckled at the spider covered little one, shaking his head at the sight and all the happy cooing. “He’s going to be quite the bold little Zhao when he grows up.”

“Only fitting for a Zhao to be bold, A-Chou.” Zhao Ziyi chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Zhao Chang’s cheek and offer him some of her pastry which of course made Zhao Chang even more wiggly and happy. 

“Yes, A-Chou, only fitting that our own partners are the same kind of bold.” Zhao Bin teased, wrapping an arm around Mo Chou’s waist to bring him closer. It was good to know that his eldest sister approved of his partner. A gift that he would truly treasure. 

“I’m not sure about bold, but I will do my best to honor your trust and love,” Mo Chou said with pride and courage, and held the man back. “Thank you.” Zhao Bin pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s cheek as his response instead of words. Though he knew that Mo Chou understood his gesture fine. 

“Ah, I know that look. It creates the use of these rooms. Go before you two ruin what work my _xiao wangzi_ has done to ease this head of mine.” Zhao Ziyi dismissed them with a flick of her wrist. Before the two of them could leave she called over her shoulder. “I hope to see you at dinner, A-Chou.” 

He smiled wide at that and waved goodbye. “I’ll be there!” he promised then took Zhao Bin’s arm, a relieved glow on his face. “I take it, she likes me now?”

“Yes and don’t be surprised if now everything changes.” Zhao Bin confessed as they walked through the gardens to their rooms. “I know that you are aware that she is father and Uncle Tang’s right hand. There are rumors around exactly what her gift is. Now that she’s home and seen and approves of you I can tell you what her gift is exactly.” He lifted the man’s hand and kissed it as he intertwined their fingers. “She can see your fears. The ones you can’t hide.”

“My fears…” Mo Chou trailed off in thought, wondering what the woman had seen in his heart that had changed her mind about him. The answer was easier to find than he thought it’d be and he looked up at Zhao Bin, smiling softly. “I see. That’s an easy one then. No wonder.”

“Some fears aren’t so easy but I think...if I am right about yours then it’s losing the ones you love?” Zhao Bin said, as they finally stepped into their own courtyard. 

“Yes, but also no,” Mo Chou tugged his hand to stop and have the man turn to face him. He cupped his face, then pulled him in for a kiss. “My greatest fear,” he murmured against his lips, “is losing _you.”_

“And mine is losing you too.” Zhao Bin responded, softly when they parted. He smiled at Mo Chou before leaning back in for another kiss. Then wrapped his arms around Mo Chou’s waist pulling the man closer. 

“Well then, we best hold onto each other the best we can, hm?” Mo Chou chuckled and wrapped his arms over Zhao Bin’s shoulders, letting himself be kissed and cuddled. “I love you, my most gallant of frogs.”

“I love you too.” Zhao Bin said between kisses. Instead of letting go to walk back in Zhao Bin leaned down a bit, then picked Mo Chou up. He chuckled as Mo Chou had to wiggle to get adjusted.. “I believe I was owed a day of being held. I’d like to collect on that today.”

“To bed then, my frog, unless you want me to hold you in the garden?” He laughed as Zhao Bin all but sprinted off with him, holding on tight and smiling so hard his whole face ached with it.

“I wouldn’t object but a bed is most preferred especially if we would like to snack. I still have chocolate and I remember vividly…” Zhao Bin responded, turning to carry his lover into the rooms. He used his _qi_ to open the doors for him and close them behind him. “...that your skin and chocolate tastes the best together.” 

“Shameless,” Mo Chou blushed, though looked more than agreeable with the plan. “Horny toad.”

“Only for you.” Zhao Bin laughed along with him as he carried the man to their bed to enjoy themselves with each other’s company. 

🔪🩸🔪

Since that day with Zhao Ziyi, Zhao Bin could feel that the relationship between his family and Mo Chou was better. Gu Chang had even let A-Yan sit with Mo Chou in the garden to read to her. When he’d seen that he’d had to go for a brisk walk into the other part of the gardens because he’d been so happy. It was true familial trust to allow his lover around the children. Something that Granny had never allowed with Xu Jiao. All those thoughts were still buzzing in his brain as he laid on their bed watching Mo Chou get ready for the day. He propped his head up on his hand. 

“It’s supposed to rain today.” Zhao Bin said, softly.

Mo Chou considered that, and how cold the day would become, and chose a set of robes lined in rabbit fur. They were still light, meant for autumn, but warm enough he wouldn’t get sick. Or so he hoped. He started pulling on the white robes, the silver embroidered rabbits on the fabric shimmering. 

“I’ll make sure to bring my parasol,” he promised and tied on the sash, more than a little aware of Zhao Bin’s gaze. He smiled. “What will you be up to today?” 

“From the way that my brother was clinging to A-Chang last night we are probably staying in. A-Yin was sniffling a bit. He’ll keep him in bed rest. Do you need someone to go with you today?” Zhao Bin asked, slipping from bed to tidy up Mo Chou’s robes. He didn’t care that he was not clothed. He did remember though that he needed to re dye his hair. ”then perhaps tonight you could help me dye my hair.” 

Zhao Bin had told him of the process of making a tub of dye and sticking his head into it. It sounded delightly messy and he immediately laughed. “Sound’s perfect,” he said, a small plan in mind, and moved to kiss him. “I’d love to have you at my side today, but I don’t know if you want to sit in the practice room to watch me dance. It’s not terribly exciting.”

“What do you mean it’s not _interesting_? My beautiful dancer, you are a work of art and I consider it a privilege to be able to witness your skill. Oh and I get to encourage your little brother. He’s improving well.” Zhao Bin praised before kissing him. “But I can hold back and make us something good for lunch or dinner if you want?” 

“I’d rather have you than food,” Mo Chou huffed, puffing out his cheeks mostly to get the man laughing, “which is something I never thought I’d say, you gremlin frog. But that choice is yours. You’re welcome to come with me or enjoy your quiet here.”

“I like the sounds and my singing doesn’t bother you. Compromise. Let me get dressed and snag the ingredients then I will join you at the studio then make lunch there?” Zhao Bin offered, pulling the man closer and kissing those puffed cheeks.

“Deal,” Mo Chou chuckled. It still felt a bit strange that he no longer was under guard and that he could go collect Ru Shen and go where he pleased without a Zhao stepping in his shadow. He almost missed it, if he were honest. Thankfully, Zhao Bin was here to fill the void. “Just make sure you have enough for three of us. Ru Shen is a growing boy, after all, and as long as he’s with me, he’ll know the joys of a full meal.”

“I made these lemon coconut crisps with oats. I was tempted to add the macadamia nuts but I don’t know if he’s allergic.” Zhao Bin said all giddy about his cooking. He kissed Mo Chou softly, nipping the man’s bottom lip. Then a butterfly kiss on the random freckle on his chin that the man hid with makeup. “No cosmetic day?” 

“Lucky for you, that was the plan,” Mo Chou chuckled and tilted his face up to kiss him again. “And I’m not sure about his allergies either. We’ll have to ask him when he’s with us.”

“So very lucky.” Zhao Bin waggled his eyebrows at him before laughing at himself. He pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead then went to get dressed. Today he pulled on some dark teal trousers and was looking for his favorite gossamer tunic and couldn’t find it. 

“Yes, we should. Airen have you seen my black tunic with the teal butterflies?” 

Mo Chou blinked at the request, peeking into the wardrobe. It definitely wasn’t in there, nor on the racks for pick up. He frowned. “...Maybe it’s still being cleaned?” he offered, since that was the best option. He doubted someone could easily break in to steal it. And why would they want to? “I’ll ask A-Yue. He’ll know.”

“We can do that later. That tunic was part of a collection that I bought so I have a burgundy one with teal frogs.” Zhao Bin shrugged. “Thanks for looking.” He slipped up behind Mo Chou and kissed his cheek to grab the alternative tunic. Then he put it on and tucked it in so he could get his second layer of teal silk followed by a lightweight outer robe with more frogs embroidered on the hems. 

“I’m ready.” Zhao Bin smiled as he tied his sash and finger combed his hair to be presentable. “Are you?” 

“You look like a true frog prince today,” Mo Chou said instead of answering, pulling the man down into a kiss. He nibbled on his lip and deepened it once that full mouth parted. “Mnn. _Now,_ I’m ready,” he said and nuzzled under his chin. “I’ll see you at the studio.”

“Oh you minx!” Zhao Bin fussed, but there was no heat to his words. “I’ll see you there and work us up an appetite. You’ve got this.” He encouraged the man then pressed a kiss to his temple and shooed him off. 

“Thank you,” Mo Chou chuckled and, with a wave over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

It was routine now, walking to the _Goldfinch_ and collecting the enthusiastic Ru Shen, who had taken very well to his new support shoe. They still had a few kinks to work out with his body after so long spent compensating for the shorter limb, but the reversing process had been easier than Mo Chou had anticipated. What he couldn’t stretch away, he taught the boy to dance through, and Ru Shen surprised him at every turn.

He was a gentle child, quiet and passionate. Even after weeks of hard work, he was still as in love with dancing as ever, and outright _flourished_ under Mo Chou’s guidance. It didn’t feel completely right that it could be this easy, but seeing Ru Shen smile and be delighted by every small victory helped soothe his worry. Perhaps, for once, he was good enough to do this; he could finally be for this boy what Lady Moon had been for him, and he found his own teaching was a neat reflection of all she’d taught him.

“What are we learning today?” Ru Shen said, practically buzzing as they entered the studio. 

“More foot placement. We need to make sure your stance is completely solid before we move onto more complicated maneuvers,” Mo Chou assured and led the way up the stairs to his rented room. It was nothing more than a small space lined with rugs to simulate dancing floors. Many teachers moved them aside to practice solely on the hardwood, but Mo Chou kept the slightly harder footing. He wanted Ru Shen to make mistakes and learn, and train at a harder angle, the way he had, so when he did step foot on a proper dancing surface he would be more than ready.

He took off his shoes and made sure Ru Shen’s _dancing shoe_ was correctly fitted, so that it wouldn’t trip him up. It only added an inch to the shorter leg to match, but the effect this had on the boy’s body was similar to a mountain shifting after an earthquake.

“Feel secure?” he asked Ru Shen, who nodded happily. “Then let’s start with the stretches. Show me what you remember, and remember to go deep as you can.”

“Yes, Chou- _ge_ ,” Ru Shen chirped and moved to the center of the room to begin while MO Chou kept a steady eye on his form so he didn’t stretch wrong and hurt himself.

They were practicing turns when Mo Chou smelt food and his cuff buzzed to signal Zhao Bin was close. Ru Shen was still flustered by the man’s presence, or any audience really, but it was a habit they were working to break, and he was pleased to note the boy barely shivered when the door opened.

“Keep your leg bent a bit,” Mo Chou said, smiling over at Zhao Bin briefly before refocusing. “Don’t straighten out or you’ll lose the strength. There you go, much better. It hurts, but you’ll grow stronger in time, and the movement will become second-nature.”

“Yes, Chou- _ge,”_ Ru Shen breathed, concentrating too hard to remember Zhao Bin was watching, and once he completed the slow, elegant turn, he begged to do it again. Proud and amused, Mo Chou let him, and once he was done gave the boy a satisfied bow.

“Well done, _didi,”_ he praised and that too seemed to make Ru Shen flourish, like a shy flower blooming into the sun. He smiled warmly. “Practice your stances now, I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, Chou- _ge!”_ Ru Shen said eagerly, brave with that praise, and got to work.

Mo Chou chuckled softly to himself and approached Zhao Bin, accepting a soft kiss under his eye, where he had a mole. “I see we didn’t lose you to the market,” he teased. “You smell like meat buns.”

“No, you didn’t but I had to stop and get him some chocolate bees. He’s doing so well. I’m proud of him.” Zhao Bin said, loud enough for the boy to hear. “And I picked up some extra meat buns in case the ones I made weren't enough for us.” He gently cupped Mo Chou’s cheek. “Am I too early?” 

“Only a little. We can eat once he’s done with his stances,” Mo Chou said and turned his face into the touch, kissing Zhao Bin’s palm. Then his eyes were back on Ru Shen, watching him carefully to make sure he wasn’t doing a movement wrong and therefore hurting himself. Thankfully, the stances were getting easier for him, and he managed to do his set with only minimal wobbling. “Very well done, _didi,”_ Mo Chou told him and gestured for the boy to come and eat with them.

Ru Shen perked up at the sight of the meat buns and hurried over. “Did you make these, Bin- _ge?”_ he asked in awe and neatly folded himself on the mats to accept the food as he had been taught. Mo Chou was pleased his sitting had gotten more delicate and sat with him, handing him a few of the buns.

“Yes, Shen-di, I did! Well except from the ones the aunties in the market. I was worried I didn’t make enough for my growing boys.” Zhao Bin smiled warmly at him. “Smoked pork, your favorite.” He winked.

Ru Shen beamed and dug in. Mo Chou's enthusiasm was about the same.

"These are amazing, _airen_ ," he told Zhao Bin with a low moan of pleasure. "You are officially hired."

Zhao Bin preened under the praise he’d been given for his food from both of him. “I better be.” Zhao Bin grinned, “there was a lot of love that went into this food.” 

Mo Chou blushed and smiled to hear that, then leaned over to kiss the man. “I can tell,” he promised and kissed his cheek before pulling back amidst Ru Shen’s soft giggles. “Come now, _didi,_ don’t make a fuss. One day you will have someone who steals your heart, the way my _airen_ has run away with mine.”

“You think so?” Ru Shen asked, because of course he was a romantic in his happy, young heart, and looked excited by the idea. “Do you think she’ll be like Bin- _ge?”_

“Maybe so,” Mo Chou chuckled warmly and reached over to smooth back the boy’s bangs. “Who’s to say? You’ll meet her and you’ll know.”

Ru Shen sat back, pink in the face and chewing happily on the meat bun. “I hope she’s like Bin- _ge,_ or you, Chou- _ge._ I want to be happy like you two.”

“Then remember to keep an open heart. You never know when or how you’ll meet her.” Zhao Bin grinned, loving how adorable Ru Shen was being. “Life is unpredictable. Focus on being your best self and the love will follow.” He reached over to lift Mo Chou’s hand to kiss the man’s knuckles. Afterwards, he popped another meat bun on Mo Chou’s plate. 

🔪🩸🔪

Xu Jiao waited patiently there in the market. She’d known that the boy would come today. He always did. The children had their own wages and the boy would always go to the chocolate stand that Zhao Bin enjoyed. Yes, her sweet lover had quite the sweet tooth and she loved to indulge with her own touches too. A smirk slid her across the face as the six year old stepped out front the outer gate of Zhao Manor. 

She’d been watching for three months before she’d found the perfect one to give her a way inside. Thanks to that stupid Zhao Dong in Gusu she’d been able to find out where her beloved was. Xu Jiao had been able to spot Zhao Bin several times. The man was thinner than he should be and he’d dyed his hair a childish blue. She’d make sure he’d eat right and stop that hair color. He was handsome as he was. 

Xu Jiao continued this train of thought as she took the talisman out of her qikan pocket to have it ready. It was one that she perfected while being locked away in Qishan. The guards had been useful to test it on. She picked up her case when the boy did to make it to the chocolate stall. It was the perfect moment when he stopped to stare in awe to press the talisman into his shoulder and kneel down beside him. His eyes glowing pink for a moment as the talisman was activated. 

“Hello, little one.” Xu Jiao said smoothly, then reached back into her pocket to take out the bracelet that she knew that Zhao Bin would recognize. 

“Hello, Mistress.” Zhao Ni greeted her. 

“I have a gift for you to keep safe for Bin-ge.” Xu Jiao responded as she put the bracelet on the boy. “In exchange I want for you to get something for me.” The boy’s eyes glowed pink as she leaned in to give him the instruction on what to get her.

🔪🩸🔪

“It’s alright, Shen-di. You can take the rest home.” Zhao Bin stated, reassuringly as they stepped outside the studio. He put the basket in the boy’s hands. “There’s plenty for your dinner and some snacks.” 

“Thank you, Bin- _ge!”_ Ru Shen beamed, looking down at the basket with awe.

Mo Chou smiled and took Zhao Bin’s hand, kissing the back of it. “Do you want to go with us back to the _Goldfinch_? Or go on home?”

“We can go to the Goldfinch.” Zhao Bin beamed at the prospect of having some of his sugar buns. He licked his lips. “Maybe some sugar buns to take home?” His gaze was hopeful and waiting for approval. 

Mo Chou laughed at his eager face and squeezed his fingers. “You _do_ have your own purse,” he pointed out. “And I’m always hungry for sugar buns. Get as you like… unless you want me to buy,” he added slyly. “Be your sugar _didi.”_

“I like that idea, my own sugar _didi_.” Zhao Bin grinned mischievously and waggled his eyebrows at him. “Can I have a bite of you after dinner?” 

“Of course,” Mo Chou huffed, then swatted at him with a blush and grin. “Horny toad. Not in front of the real _didi.”_

“I’m sorry, Shen-di, your instructor is just too sweet. At times I misbehave.” Zhao Bin said, sounding playfully contrite. 

“I think Chou- _ge_ likes that,” Ru Shen giggled and Mo Chou gave him a look, which had the giggles getting worse.

“Little gremlins, I’m surrounded by little gremlins,” he despaired but didn’t refute the statement, tucking Ru Shen under his arm and giving Zhao Bin’s hand a squeeze with the other. 

“He does and we are.” Zhao Bin chuckled, as they made their way to the Goldfinch. “Life would be boring if everyone behaved all the time.” He squeezed Mo Chou’s hand in return. Zhao Bin liked the feeling of the moment they were sharing. He silently hoped that they could have many more just like them. 

Mo Chou sighed, but it was terribly fond, and gave Ru Shen’s hair one last ruffle before the boy was off to his rooms. He smiled pleasantly at Wu Xiang, who was manning the front desk, and ordered the sugar buns, since his beloved was obviously a devil as well as a gremlin, but that beaming smile was cute enough he didn’t mind.

“There, am I your proper sugar _didi_ now?” he asked once the basket of sugar buns was handed over. He bowed to Wu Xiang and the girl that had brought the treats, then gave the basket to Zhao Bin.

“Not quite. I still require the bite out of _you_ to be certain if you are.” Zhao Bin winked, making Wu Xiang and the girl giggle. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Have a nice evening gentlemen.” Wu Xiang said with a wave. 

“He’s right the only question is…” Zhao Bin stated, offering his arm as the two of them left for their residence. “...if I can have a taste before or after dinner?” 

“You already claimed me for after dinner, don’t be greedy,” Mo Chou chided, though it was mostly teasing. “Besides, I still get to taste you right back, maybe before? Unless you want to be my dessert.”

“ _Oh_ , decisions, decisions.” Zhao Bin grinned sheepishly. Then leaned in to kiss Mo Chou’s cheek. “I like being greedy but I think I’ll be generous and let myself be dessert.” 

“You just like being pampered afterwards,” Mo Chou laughed, knowing what that blush meant. “Don’t worry, my dear frog, I like pampering you too.”

“Honestly, it’s because you _want_ to do it. Like being with me isn’t a chore.” Zhao Bin confessed, voice low. He tilted into Mo Chou. “And I’ve never been with anyone that it truly felt right or safe or comfortable.” 

“Me either,” Mo Chou said, softening at the confession. He lifted Zhao Bin’s hand to kiss it. “If I ever make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, tell me. I’ll stop immediately. Just because I like to have my way with you doesn't mean you don't have control. I am yours to command, always.”

Zhao Bin smiled at him and kissed the man’s temple. He helped guide Mo Chou across the street towards their home. “I will and I hope you will too.” Across the street the two guards at the outer door gate let them in without delay. Zhao Bin looked around the outer garden. “Oh, I see that A-Chang has been out here too.” The ground and pond covered with leaves.

“Our little leaf gremlin,” Mo Chou laughed, loving the sound of rustling and crunching under his feet. “I hope he never loses that delight, even when he’s older.”

“I hope that he doesn’t either, _airen_. It would be a shame if he does. But know that we are all going to work hard to make sure that he doesn’t. We might be criminals to some but have morals and honor.” Zhao Bin said, proudly of his adoptive family. 

‘You’re a family, that’s even more important, and you all adore him,” Mo Chou said and smiled as Zhao Bin opened the door to their rooms for him. It felt good to be home and it was a bit of a surprise just how much this little tucked away set of rooms did feel like a home. He smiled wider, knowing who he had to thank for that feeling, and reeled Zhao Bin in for a long, passionate kiss as the door shut behind them.

He was smaller, so it was a thrill to feel how easily Zhao Bin caved into him, allowing himself to be pressed to the door and kissed senseless. Mo Chou nipped his mouth as he pulled away, licking his own lips with a smug expression. “Are you breathing, _airen?”_

“I...I am.” Zhao Bin stumbled and reached up to gently cup Mo Chou’s cheek.The softness was there before he pulled him back into another equally deep kiss that he let Mo Chou take control over. His eyes fluttered shut as Mo Chou leaned into him. His other arm wrapped around Mo Chou’s waist to keep him close. He was just about to start messing with Mo Chou’s sash when there was a knock on the door.

Zhao Bin sighed, leaning his head against the door. He could feel it was Zhao Yue. “Yes, A-Yue?”

“Old Master Pan is here to see you, Bin-ge.” Zhao Yue said, through the door. 

Zhao Bin’s brows furrowed. Older Master Pan was the Zhao’s private estate superintendent in Gusu. For the man to personally come down here that meant something was wrong with his house. “Fuck…” Zhao Bin cursed, his mind filling with his cousin probably having vandalized his house. 

“Uh, we’ll be there in a moment.” Zhao Bin said, to let Zhao Yue go back to his duties.

“I will let them know.” Zhao Yue stated before leaving them alone. 

“Old Master Pan?” Mo Chou questioned, not liking the frown on Zhao Bin’s face. He reached up to smooth away the crease in his brow. “Who is he? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, there is but it’s more of a property issue. Old Master Pan is our superintendent for our private homes in Gusu. Mine must have been vandalized or worse. He writes to me if something is merely stolen. So it must be bad.” Zhao Bin sighed, then pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead. ‘My cousin might have done something. Do you mind coming with me?” 

“Don’t mind at all,” Mo Chou assured him, not liking the sound of that. He followed Zhao Bin out and kept his hand firmly in the other’s. “I wonder what happened… your actual home, or your family home?” he asked.

“Oh it’s my personal home. Our beloved Chief Cultivator wouldn’t even notify me. Gods, I missed the days that Zewu-jun was responsible for Gusu.” Zhao Bin responded with a laugh. He lead them back out into the house to make their way to the guest tea room. Already sitting in the room was a tall but really too thin elderly man. His hair was in an elegant bun with brown and black robes. When he saw Zhao Bin and Mo Chou, the man stood up and bowed to them.

“Thank you for your time, Young Master Zhao Bin.” Older Master Pan addressed Zhao Bin first then bowed his head respectfully to Mo Chou. 

“No, thank you. It’s not easy this time of year for you to travel. I am sorry you had too.” Zhao Bin stated, then turned a loving gaze to Mo Chou. “Old Master Pan this is Mo Chou, my partner. Mo Chou this is Older Master Pan.” Zhao Bin introduced them then glanced back at Older Master Pan. “You can talk to him about any of our homes.”

Old Master Pan nodded in understanding. “It is a pleasure to meet you, young Master Chou. I wish it was under better circumstances though.”

“I as well, Old Master Pan,” Mo Chou said and gestured for the elder to sit. As they settled back down, he poured the tea, making sure Old Master Pan’s was hot and steaming since he looked cold and fraile enough Mo Chou was quite certain a leaf could tip him over. Thankfully, the kettle was fresh.

Mo Chou handed tea to Zhao Bin with a warm, reassuring smile, then took up his own cup, sipping it quietly so the men could talk.

“So, what did my cousin do?” Zhao Bin sighed, cutting through any other pleasantries. The older man seemed to appreciate it. 

“I don’t think it was him.” He pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Zhao Bin. “He has no use for one of your brothers which is why I am here. Zhao Dong had been sent to help me due to the snow we are already getting. That night I had another residence that needed to be looked at. He went there and I thought that maybe he’d been called back to Master Tang but I was told that he wasn’t there. When Master Tang sent another to fetch him.” Old Master Pan stopped to take a sip of the tea. “I had the grounds searched by the magistrate and also by Master Tang. They didn’t find Zhao Dong.”

The scroll had another piece of parchment rolled up into it. The larger one was a grand letter telling him that the Magistrates guards found nothing while the second was in Tang Hiejian with only a spiral in the center. Which meant that Tang Hiejian thought that Zhao Dong might have decided to leave their family and ran. Since there was no violence felt or seen at the residence. He gave the parchment to Mo Chou.

“What was taken?” Zhao Bin asked, settling against Mo Chou.

“Winter robes, a hair pin or two, and one of your lacquer chests.” Old Man Pan answered, apologetically.

“Ah, that’s why.” Zhao Bins sighed, heavily. That’s why Tang Heijian had sent him that spiral. Those were things a runaway would need to travel. “No need to file a formal request for the stolen things to be returned. They are just things and are of no worth to me.” 

“Very well.” Old Man Pan nodded, then reached into his messenger bag and pulled out another scroll and an inkwell too. “I’ll need your signature for our magistrate’s form.” 

There was something not right about it, something too… _neat._ Mo Chou looked down at the papers, his mind spinning around the items taken. Of course, it made sense. Still, he couldn't shake his gut instinct, that something more was wrong.

“May I ask, what was in the lacquered chest?” he asked before Zhao Bin could sign. He looked between the two men before setting the papers down. “It does say what was inside, only that a chest was gone.” 

“Money, _airen_.” Zhao Bin answered, still not signing because now his lover had a puzzled look on his face. “We wouldn’t list the inventory for the magistrate unless it was legally able for the Magistrate to look for the contents. It wouldn’t be right to send them off to be injured for something that is family business.” 

“Money…” Mo Chou’s frown only deepened, that sense of _wrong_ circling closer. “Old Master Pan, just where _was_ the chest?” he asked next.

“It was the one in the floor of the young Master’s sleeping room..” Old Master Pan answered, looking between the two of them. 

Zhao Bin stilled as he heard the answer. He wouldn’t have even thought to ask that question but he should have. There was only a hand full of people that would know that he kept money hidden in that spot. “Under...under the bed?” Zhao Bin asked, voice quivering.

“Yes, young Master Zhao.” Old Master Pan nodded. 

“I…” Zhao Bin felt a cold chill come over him. He swallowed and reached for Mo Chou’s hand. He turned to Mo Chou as he couldn’t find the words to say to ask the older man to leave. The feeling of panic coming over him. 

“Old Master Pan, could I beg you for a favor,” Mo Chou took immediate charge, though it was clear the older man was expecting to be dismissed. Years of scared customers gave one a certain edge to human emotions, and he was unsurprised that the man was already moving to stand. “Could you call in Zhao Yue for us? And thank you for bringing us the reports, I’ll have Zhao Bin get back to you when he can.”

“Of course, young Master Chou. Master Zhao.” Old Master Pan stated, nodding and taking his leave to go get the younger Zhao. He quietly shut the door behind him as he left.

“Airen, I need you to breathe,” Mo Chou said, gently cupping Zhao Bin’s face with his hands. “Look at me, my love. Breathe with me.”

Zhao Bin tried to remember how to do it. He really did but it felt like his lungs were on fire. The mere thought of her being close felt like all three years had away from her, had been yanked away. That he hadn’t grown at all. The woman was a master manipulator and enjoyed hurting him and his family. All the while making him think it was his fault or his family was turning on him. Which of course they never did but she’d been insidious. She was one of the few that knew about the money and _family_ jewels in that lacquer box. 

“S..she has _guma_ ’s locket.” Zhao Bin wheezed, as he tried to breathe and focus on Mo Chou’s face.

“We’ll get it back,” Mo Chou said easily, knowing his bad feeling had been on the money. He kissed Zhao Bin softly and looked up as the door opened, with a worried looking Zhao Yue standing there.

“A-Yue, be swift. Find me a lemon, unpeeled,” he said and, thankfully, the young man hurried off without question. He refocused on Zhao Bin and felt anger wrap around his heart.

“You’re not alone, my love,” he murmured. “I am here. She will not be able to hurt you anymore. I swear it on my life.”

Zhao Yue was gone in a flurry of teal robes and came back just as quickly with Mo Chou’s needed lemon. “Do you want me to get anything else?” 

“I need you to see if Zhao Bin’s black robes are being washed, the tunic with the teal butterflies,” Mo Chou instructed and was very proud of the young man for hurrying yet again. It was a longshot part of the bad feeling, so he pushed it aside for now. “A good one, that Zhao Yue,” he murmured and held the lemon in front of Zhao Bin.

“Sniff it,” he told the man, knowing the scent was sharp and fresh to clear his mind. “Then bite it. All the way through. Like it’s a meat bun. Trust me.”

Zhao Bin’s mind was a pile of anxious mush. So he blindly followed Mo Chou’s instructions.The smell of lemon masking over all the other scents before he bit into the lemon. The taste was a shock to his brain that’d been computing meat bun even though it shouldn’t. He coughed and shook his head. 

“What the…” Zhao Bin laughed at Mo Chou’s amused expression. “...did you just make me eat a lemon?”

“You’re welcome,” Mo Chou said in relief and took the bitten fruit from him, chuckling softly. “Old trick I learned to stop a mind panic. Shock the system. You’re lucky. Lady Moon used to make me _chew_ the bite, not spit it out.”

“Oh, yuck but you’re a sweetheart for not making me.” Zhao Bin sniffled, then let out a more steady breath of air. “I’m sorry for panicking...again. That’s what I feel I’ve been doing lately.”

“You’re allowed to feel what you feel, A-Bin,” Mo Chou waved that aside and kissed him softly. “Someone is trying to scare you and it’s okay to _be_ scared. Just as long as you remember you are not alone. You have me and your family at your side. We’re all standing with you, no matter what happens. You are very loved and cherished. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t. I just hope I’m wrong.’ Zhao Bins responded, leaning back in for another kiss. He intertwined their fingers. A small bit of restlessness coming back, but it was only that. The initial panic had been taken almost all away. “If I’m right then the talk I need to have with you is now.”

“Alright,” Mo Chou said, taking both the man’s hands in his own. “But even if it’s not this woman, it sounds like someone is trying to stalk or terrorize you. That’s why I asked about where the chest had been. Personal items can indeed be stolen to make a getaway, but they’re also… trophies, of a kind. That someone wants your scent and wants you to know they have it. Your clothing will smell the most like you and stealing from a special spot shows intimate knowledge of you… or that they are a really good burglar,” he added, frowning in thought.

“I was hired by the Liang for a case, where I had to kill a merchant. His mistress was wanted by the Liang for extortion of weapons, but he kept her protected. My job was to terrorize him, so I went after pieces of clothing, special knick knacks that he’d miss. I found a special box under his bed and stole it, causing a rift between the two lovers. When I killed him, he was terrified, and I put all those items in her rooms… that is another thing we may have to consider,” Mo Chou said softly. “If not to terrorize you, they can use what they have to plant evidence.”

Zhao Bin blinked at that information but wasn’t surprised. He’d done similar things for their family. “If that was the case, then my rooms in Yunmeng would have been better. Everything there would be more evidence for that. I kept some of my childhood things that I could find from when my uncle had been selling off our things.” Zhao Bin answered as he thought about the different bases that Mo Chou had helped him to think of. “And the money. That house has the most money inside. Though she wouldn’t have known. I only took her there once.”

Mo Chou nodded at the logic and added some of his own, a thought that had been ruminating for the past couple weeks. “That woman in the market,” he started, frowning. “I believe you when you say it wasn’t _her,_ but I can’t shake the feeling that she’s part of something. No one just brushes their hands on the backs of men’s necks, especially if they’re looking for a cheater. If she got that close, she would have realized you weren’t him, yet she claimed she got angry when we kissed, which was after…”

He trailed off as Zhao Yue came back, red faced and panting. “It’s gone, isn’t it?” he asked, a pit in his stomach.

“Ni-di says that it’s being meanded but I checked with Yun-jie. She says it’s not there. I went back to ask Ni-di where he heard it. He said he took it there, but I know he’s not seen Yun-jie and the others. Ni-di isn’t allowed in the sewing room.” Zhao Yue answered. 

It was true. Zhao Ni was younger than Ru Shen and honest because of it. When clothing needed repairs, he was only allowed to drop them off at Zhao Yun’s rooms, or in a special basket near the back stairs. If he said he’d taken them to Zhao Yun, then something had happened after the fact.

“So that begs the question, how the hell does someone break into the Zhao headquarters?” Mo Chou mused, but it wasn’t really a question. He already had the answer. “If they wore a talisman to look like Zhao Yun, it would be so simple to send little A-Ni to grab the robes and bring them over. He wouldn’t see anything wrong with it, he’s too young to sense talismans or glamors, and no one looks twice at the little ones carrying clothing on their way to lessons. It’s just what happens here.”

“It’s not that she came in. She sent _him_ in.” Zhao Bin stated, swallowing, then turning his gaze to Zhao Yue. “Is Ni-di wearing any bracelets or necklaces?” 

“He’s got a new bracelet. It has a little frog on it. I thought maybe he’d gotten it from Qiang-ge.” Zhao Yue answered the question. He caught his breath and stood up straighter to talk to them. 

“Where is he now?” Zhao Bin asked, getting up. He turned back to Mo Chou. “We need to get it off him.”

Mo Chou nodded and followed the two Zhaos out. “Do you need me to contact anyone while you investigate?” he asked Zhao Bin, not sure what protocol was for a breach in Zhao security.

“No, just come with me. I need you.” Zhao Bin responded, keeping their hands intertwined. “I might be wrong and if I’m not then I need you to get Zhao Ziyi.” 

“Okay, I will,” Mo Chou promised, giving his hand a squeeze. “Do you have some chocolate in your qikan pouch still?” he asked once they saw the little boy. “He’ll feel less pressured with candy. As will you,” he added with a little smile.

“Of course, one must always be prepared with sweets. I’m a Zhao.” Zhao Bin smiled. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s temple before pulling out the chocolate. They found Zhao Ni, who was in the garden playing with what looked like a boat that's seen better days. “Hey, Ni-di.”

Zhao Ni turned around with a smile that faltered a bit at seeing all three of them. His dark brown hair was braided off to the side and he had on brown and teal robes. The robes identified him as a kitchen and house worker. He lifted his hand to wave at Zhao Bin. When he did the sleeve came down to expose that there was a twine bracelet with a small golden turtle charm or at least that’s what it looked like from afar but he knew what it was. It was a poorly carved frog. One that’d belonged to him and the only thing that hadn’t gotten stolen from his uncle. Zhao Bin gently took hold of Mo Chou’s wrist and squeezed it a little as his sign.

“Hi Bin-ge. Yue-ge. Master Chou.” Zhao Ni greeted them. 

Mo Chou took the chocolate from Zhao Bin with an easy smile and knelt down next to the boy. He was still getting close to the littlest of the Zhaos, as evidenced by the way he’d been addressed, but the smile he got was still encouraging. “That’s a fine boat you have,” he soothed, looking over at the beaten up thing. “A fine vessel indeed. What is its name?”

“He’s called Cress.” Zhao Ni answered, looking up at Mo Chou with a brighter smile at the attention he was getting.

“A great name for a great boat,” Mo Chou nodded seriously, eyes crinkled in delight. “And you are the captain of Cress, I bet. Only a strong and brave Zhao could captain such a boat! Is that right, _Captain_ Ni?”

“Yep!” Zhao Ni giggled, then went to quickly make sure the ship didn't sink. “Have you ever been on a boat?”

“Once, and it rocked so much!” Mo Chou said dramatically, making the little one laugh. “I got _so_ sick. The Captain of that boat wasn’t as good of a sailor as you, Captain Ni, but he told me if I had a special charm I wouldn’t be sick.”

He looked at the little charm on the boy’s wrist. “Like your charm. Does it help with seasickness?” He made sure his face was properly green. “Do you think I could use it? I’m not a strong and brave Zhao like you, Captain Ni. All I have is chocolate to keep me from being sick. Maybe we can trade?”

“She said I couldn’t take it off or Bin-ge would be mad at me.” Zhao Ni said, big brown eyes turning to Zhao Bin. He raised his hand to cover the bracelet. “I don’t want you to get sick but this isn’t mine.”

“It’s ok, Ni-di. You can give it to Chou-ge. I won’t be angry I promise.” Zhao Bin breathed out then knelt down to be at the boys level. He forced a thin smile on his lips. 

“Oka..ay.” Zhao Ni said, brightening right up. He took the bracelet off his wrist with ease to hand to Mo Chou. A thin energy wave fanned out though Zha Ni didn’t appear to notice. He giggled happily as Mo Chou gave him the chocolate bee. He took a bite of it and as he did a talisman on his shoulder suddenly glowed hot pink and floated away. 

Mo Chou pretended he hadn’t seen anything either, leaving it to Zhao Bin to deal with, and gasped dramatically again to keep the boy distracted as the man investigated. “Oh Captain Ni, it’s working,” he told the boy, who seemed excited. “I don’t feel sick now. Thank you. Do you think you can take me somewhere sunny and warm on Cress?”

“I’d take you to Lotus Pier. My momma was from there.” Zhao Ni stated, making Zhao Bin grin. He reached over to rest his hand on the small of Mo Chou’s back. 

“That’s a great place to take Chou-ge. Thank you for taking such good care of my bracelet for me. It’d have been a shame if Chou-ge hadn’t been able to use it.” Zhao Bin said, making Zhao Ni preen under the praise. It made his heart pull that the little one wasn’t getting enough attention and that it allowed Xu Jiao to get to him. They needed to do better. 

“Me too.” Zhao Ni said, reaching over with his clean hand to gently pat Mo Chou’s hand.

Mo Chou’s heart completely melted right there on the spot. “Do you want to be a Captain when you grow up?” he asked, feeling tears sting his eyes for some reason.

“Yes! I want to sail all over and maybe see the sister mountains.” Zhao Ni explained, happily like everyone should know about the two sisters. Zhao Bin would tell the man it’s a fictional story about two sisters who defend the land during war and somehow get turned into mountains. It’s something he heard Qiu Rong teaching the kids. 

Mo Chou had no idea what that story was, but nodded all the same. “Maybe you could help me see the world too?” he asked the boy. “Because of my seasickness, I haven't been able to go out on the sea except once. But I’m healed now, thanks to you,” he said with a bright smile. “Maybe one day you can show me the sister mountains.”

“Bin-ge can come too.” Zhao Ni stated, peering back and forth between them.

“I’d love to and perhaps we can go on some adventures soon right here, Captain Ni. Our cress looks like he’s ready for the sea. Can you make sure that he’s still ready to do that tomorrow after morning chores?” Zhao Bin asked, reaching over to gently tickle the boy's belly. 

“I can! I can!” Zhao Ni responded back enthusiastically. His dark eyes wide with joy as he started to laugh at the tickling. 

Mo Chou felt his heart melt again, and it felt so sad and hopeful it threatened to break with how full it was. “As thanks, we’ll save you some sweets at dinner,” he offered, hoping that would be acceptable. “If you want to sit with us, little Captain?”

“Yes, Master Chou.” Zhao Ni nodded after gasping at his offer to sit with them. “I want to.” 

“Then we look forward to seeing you at dinner.” Zhao Bin smiled, warmly. His own heart feeling a mixture of sadness and happiness. He was saddened that Zhao Ni wasn’t getting enough attention and the happiness that they could make the boy happy right now.

“Okay!” Zhao Ni giggled happily.

Mo Chou knew they had pressing matters, but still they spent time with Zhao Ni, playing with the boat, until he was called to do a chore. With more promises to see him at dinner, Mo Chou and Zhao Bin walked off, and he felt that heaviness in him. He felt sick, and elated, and scared, and happy. Such a complicated feeling. It made him dizzy.

“A-Bin,” he started, fidgeting his hands. “I… think my heart just adopted him.”

“You too?” Zhao Bin said, eyes wide as he grasped Mo Chou’s forearm. His grip light and he turned to step in front of the man.

“I feel… like my heart is breaking, but also happy?” Mo Chou struggled to find the right words and once more he felt his eyes burn, lashes going wet. “I want to cry and laugh?”

“Me too.” Zhao Bin moved his hand to wrap the arm around Mo Chou’s waist. “Want to spend some more time with him and see if it’s something we’re up too?” He understood that it was soon but it was something that they’d discussed a few weeks ago. “I know we can still be good to him and make sure he is taken of if it’s not.”

“Yes,” Mo Chou said, relieved he wasn’t the only one utterly swept away by the boy’s gentle heart. He turned in Zhao Bin’s arms to hug him tightly, shivering a bit as he fought down an odd urge to sob. He sniffled, and let himself be held, before slowly pulling back, though only far enough to look up at Zhao Bin and kiss him.

“Is it _her_?” he asked softly when they parted.

And that brought back the issue at hand. It was awful that she was ruining this moment for them, but it needed to be handled. “Yes.” Zhao Bin answered, kissing the man’s forehead then brought him back into a hug for the both of them. He was feeling such a mess of emotions and Mo Chou made him feel better even if the man was a mess too at the moment.

“We’ll handle it, together,” Mo Chou assured him, holding him tightly. “Let’s get to Ziyi-jie, then you can tell me all about what happened before dinner. We can’t be late though,” he chuckled. “We have a promise to keep to our tiny Captain Ni.”

“Yes, we can and we won’t be late..” Zhao Bin hugged the man back just as tightly. “She should be in the nursery. She loves to read to A-Chang before dinner. It’s their thing. You might have noticed that there are more spiders crawling around at that time if you go near Lian Shi’s garden.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Mo Chou chuckled and pulled back once he felt Zhao Bin release him. He was quick to tuck into his side and get an arm around him, to maintain contact. “Let’s go see the little one and tell your sister what’s happened. I promised you we were in this together and I meant it. We’ll figure this all out.”

“Yes, we will and I trust you and my family to help me through it..” Zhao Bin responded as he led the way to the nursery.

🔪🩸🔪

Zhao Bin lifted Mo Chou’s wrist that had the charm on it as they walked to the nursery. “It’s the only thing I’d had from my _mama_ . I don’t even remember my _baba_ . I just remember the stories that my _zuma_ told me.” He smiled warmly. “It looks good on you.”

“It’s cute,” Mo Chou said, giving his cheek a kiss. “And it protects me from seasickness, so it’s a very lucky charm indeed.” Zhao Bin smiled and flushed at the kiss. 

“I loved frogs as a child. It was my poor attempt to make one.” Zhao Bin chuckled, “And frogs are for good fortune. So hopefully our sailing adventures go safely.” He brought the hand up to give him a kiss on the back of his hand. He was about to ask Mo Chou about his childhood when an adult dog sized tarantula crawled out of the open door to head for the garden they’d just past. 

Mo Chou paused to watch. He wasn’t scared of spiders but still… “I can honestly say my life was… _relatively_ normal until I fell in love with you. Now… that’s not even weird.” He had to laugh at that. “Good thing that’s here and not the _Goldfinch_ again. I heard about that fiasco.”

“Oh that was everything. The squeals we got of some of those scum lawyers that A-Yin works with.” Zhao Bin chuckled as they stepped into the nursery. There in front of the hearth in the rocking chair, Zhao Ziyi sat with Zhao Chang in her lap, who was helping her hold the book up. Even though from the pages came different wraith insects and animals. 

“Ah, look who you’ve made come to join us. Bin-ge and Chou-ge.” Zhao Ziyi said, gesturing at them. 

“Hey little one,” Mo Chou smiled at the boy, reaching out with a finger for the boy to take, since he couldn’t give the usual greeting of qi. Thankfully, Zhao Chang didn’t seem to care. He was immediately babbling.

“Ree! Ba-ree!” he said excitedly, wiggling on her lap.

“Yes, it’s your favorite uncles.” Zhao Bin teased, moving to sit on the ground at his sister’s feet. “But we need to talk to Ziyi-jie right now, if that’s alright?” He reached up and playfully squeezed his nephew’s calf.

Zhao Chang zeroed in on the touch and immediately his _qi_ reacted, sensing Zhao Bin’s distress. He made a huffing noise and reached for the man, demanding to be on his lap while his _qi_ reached out to cradle Zhao Bin’s. “Ah! Ah!”

“I love you too, little man.” Zhao Bin said, feeling touched at how the sweet boy was so intuitive. He gladly took the boy from his sister and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug. Once the boy had his fill then he’d helped Zhao Chang sit in his lap. He looked over at Mo Chou and patted the spot on the rug beside him. 

Mo Chou took his cue and was unsurprised when he was reached for. Even with only shreds of core left in his body, his emotions were plain to the boy, and he offered his finger for him to take freely. “Ziyi-jie,” he said softly, “ _she_ is back and coming after A-Bin.”

“Has she approached you?” Zhao Ziyi asked, closing the book. “Either of you?”

“I thought not but now that I think about that Yan Si. She might be her and she has.” Zhao Bin stated, turning his head to share a look with Mo Chou. He would need to tell her everything even if she got angry on his behalf. Xu Jiao was not a stable person and her unhealthy obsession with people wasn’t love. It was a sickness.

“Did you tell him about _her_ yet?” Zhao Ziyi asked, curiously watching Zhao Bin looking a bit hesitant.

“No, but now would be a good place to start so you know what she’s like.” Zhao Bin said, sitting up a bit more straight. Zhao Chang sat up straighter too, but was soon wiggling as his _qi_ once again soothed down Zhao Bin’s, cooing up at the man.

“I told him not to until he was ready,” Mo Chou said and gave Zhao Bin an encouraging smile. “I’m listening.”

“I am ready because I need to be for us.” Zhao Bin reached over to intertwine their fingers. He chuckled when Zhao Chang tried to join them. Zhao Bin let him slip his little hand between theirs then kissed the top of the toddler’s head. Then gave his attention to Mo Chou, because Zhao Ziyi already knew everything. He licked lips. 

“I met Xu Jiao during the fall in Qishan. I was with Master Tang when his main residence was there. I’d just been allowed to start my training to officially be apart of A-Yin’s protective detail. You have to have training for that...and anyways, I met her at the market looking for some beads for one my leather cuffs at the time. I’d thought it was an accident her bumping into me like so I’d tried to make her feel better by taking her to the teahouse for some tea and cakes. She was so charismatic and generous in the beginning. I’d thought at seventeen I’d met the woman I’d spend the rest of my life with. But as we started getting closer...things started happening and two of my recruits went missing.”

Zhao Bin stopped and Zhao Ziyi reached forward to gently comb his hair with her fingers as Zhao Chang sensing his uncle’s pain wiggled and leaned back, then with his free hand patted Zhao Bin’s knee. “I thought that maybe I’d have messed up and made them leave, and she fed on that. Making me think I was the reason but it wasn’t. She’d killed them out of jealousy, and made them look like accidents. After she’d swiped some of the ash away during one of Qiu Rong’s visits, my family started to suspect but I didn’t. She was so good at manipulating me and others that weren’t in the family. When I finally realized what she was it was too late. She’d gotten me to move out of my family home to a place that was ours and was so controlling. The night I tried to leave her, she drugged me, tied to a chair, and was going to…” Zhao Bin closed his eyes for a moment. “... _carve out of my ungrateful and unfaithful heart_. Thankfully, I’d told A-Yin, A-Rong, Qiang-di and Ning-ge I was leaving her.”

“I would have been there if I hadn’t been in Gusu.” Zhao Ziyi stated, still running her fingers through his hair. “She stayed away after she discovered my gift. Always out when I was in residence.” 

“Of course she was scared of you,” Mo Chou said, voice tight with sadness and anger. “She’s a coward. Only cowards manipulate to get their way.”

“I didn’t understand that then. She’d had me convinced that Ziyi-jie wouldn’t like her because of my brothers, A-Rong, and A-Cao. Though in hindsight, if A-Cao doesn’t like you and she’s a literal ball of sunshine then there’s something wrong.” Zhao Bin said, trying to make light of it to keep his nerves down. He squeezed their hands. “The most important thing is that we know she is here. We can try to find her first before she hurts anyone else. We need to find Zhao Dong.”

“I will send a request for A-Rong to check to see if he is among the dead here.” Zhao Ziyi stated, leaning back in her rocking chair. “Mo Chou you will need to be careful too. She doesn’t have your skill but ruthlessness and determination can make anyone’s ability heightened.”

“She’d be dead…” Zhao Bin lowered his head in shame. “She has a core, _airen_ , and she’d been dead if A-Yin and Qiang-di hadn’t tried to save me.”

“She didn’t get away unscathed and Qiang-di would gladly give up his voice again to allow you and A-Yin to be safe,” said Zhao Ziyi. “The wretch couldn’t use the stolen whip properly. We are lucky for that or all three of you would have been lost.” 

“A-Yin arrived with them and stepped in to try to take the blow with a whip she’d infused her _qi_ with while I was trying to get free. Qiang-di stepped in and that’s why he has those scars around his neck and can’t verbally speak to us or his son or wife.” Zhao Bin explained, apologetically pressing a kiss to Zhao Chang’s head.

“He speaks to them just fine and is happier than anyone I know,” Mo Chou said to that, firmly, and smiled at Zhao Chang. “He speaks in his own way and Mistress Lian, as well as A-Chang, can hear him too. Just because it’s not with standard words doesn’t mean he’s lacking. You are more precious than that, A-Bin. He chose to put his life on the line for you because he loves you. They all do. _We_ all do,” Mo CHou smiled and Zhao Chang cooed at him, as though agreeing, then babbled up at Zhao Bin. “That is why she lost. She has no concept of what real love is or what it can do.”

“He’s right and I hope you know that.” Zhao Ziyi said, smiling warmly at all three of them. “We will catch her and stop her for good before she hurts anyone else.”

“I know. I just still feel responsible.” Zhao Bin tickled and kissed the top of Zhao Chang’s head again. Seeking that adorable laughter and comfort. “And I know we will.”

“Then take her passing as amends and when it is done, do not think of her or the pain _she_ caused. In doing that you’re allowing her to win in still being your mind. Let someone more worthy be there.” Zhao Ziyi responded, pointedly shifting her gaze to Mo Chou and making Zhao Bin blush.

“Ziyi-jie!” Zhao Bin huffed with a laugh.

“And maybe talk to Qiang- _di_ about how you feel,” Mo Chou added, chuckling at his red cheeks, and leaned over to kiss him. “Let his own words be the balm, then move on, as he has.”

“You’ll be with me right?” Zhao Bin asked, as he leaned back from the quick kiss. Zhao Chang having reached up to pat their cheeks during it to stop them and in his own way to request for his own. 

“I’ll be with you,” Mo Chou smiled and kissed the toddler’s cheek, making the little one squeal happily. His smile was soft as he looked up at Zhao Bin. “As long as you want me here with you, I will be.”

“Forever is a long time, you know.” Zhao Bin responded, leaning down to kiss the boy's cheeks too followed by tickling him till the toddler reached for his aunt. 

It was a good sign that Zhao Bin was better, or at least more settled, and Mo Chou helped lift the little one back into Zhao Ziyi’s lap. “Well then, I guess I’d better marry you,” he said and reached over to pinch Zhao Bin’s cheek. Seeing his stunned look he just grinned and stood. “Now, we have dinner plans. There’s not much else we can do right now, so let’s rest up and eat. We can tackle this first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, you should and help me make babies to grow our family.” Zhao Bin laughed, when Mo Chou swatted him for that. “And we do have dinner plans.” 

“We will see you at dinner then.” Zhao Ziyi laughed, a rare sound that made Zhao Bin preen. He got up and kissed the top of sister and nephew’s heads.

“See you.” Zhao Bin said, before following Mo Chou out of the nursery. He wrapped an arm around Mo Chou’s waist pulling him close to them as they walked. “So...just when you know when you ask me to marry you, I’ll say yes.” His voice was light but the words were true. He would say yes and he hoped for a yes in return even if it was just in the heat of the moment. “You’re a good man to my family and me. I’d be lucky to be married to you.”

“Just as I would be lucky to be married to you,” Mo Chou smiled at him. “I say we do it when we’re ready and we’re not dealing with so much. Emotions are high right now. When I ask you to be mine forever, I want us both in a good place, where we can look to a future without worry or concern. When I marry you, it'll be in a time of absolute happiness. No shadows, nothing hanging over our heads. Just us and how much I love you.”

“And maybe our little brood?” Zhao Bin beamed, feeling the exact same way as Mo Chou. He wanted their future to be theirs and without a tinge of sadness. “I think we might be like my brother and get a family before being married.” He laughed, lightly. “Not that I mind. I want us to have that moment too _when_ we wed.”

Mo Chou kissed him for that, slow and soft. “I love you, Zhao Bin,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose to the other’s.

“I love you too.” Zhao Bin said before kissing the man back. This time leaning down and making a mess of it as he lifted Mo Chou into his arms, bridal style. He loved the weight of the other in his arms and how Mo Chou hadn’t been bothered in the slightest about it. He repeated his affection easily, “I love you, Mo Chou, future husband and father of our children.”

“Shameless,” Mo Chou laughed, delighted, and held on tight, heart light and hopes high. He just prayed this would all blow over soon, with minimal fallout. If anyone deserved some happiness and freedom, it was Zhao Bin.

🔪🩸🔪

“He’s just so smart.” Zhao Bin gushed, thinking about their dinner. It had gone so well and Zhao Bin found it to be a good distraction. Zhao Ni was sweet, smart, and terribly funny. He also had a great imagination that made Zhao Yuyan and Zhao Chang quite happy. He ran his fingers through his hair and remembered that they’d never actually gotten around to dying his hair. So more of his hair was black at the roots instead of blue. 

Mo Chou chuckled and nodded, feeling that full heart feeling all over again. “He’s a lot like you,” he murmured, squeezing his free hand, and smiled up at him. “Kind and passionate.”

“I thought you were just talking about yourself.” Zhao Bin winked, leaning in to kiss Mo Chou’s temple. “We should take him with us to meet Ru Shen. Once this all cleared up, and maybe we should add some detail with you until it is. I want both of you to be safe!” 

“If someone is willing, then I won’t say no,” Mo Chou agreed, if only to make Zhao Bin relax. He reached up when Zhao Bin pulled on his hair again, huffing. “If you keep pulling you’ll go bald,” he warned playfully. “Then there won’t be anything left to dye.”

“I can’t help it. It’s a nervous tick I have. I did it as a child. I am surprised I have eyebrows.” Zhao Bin laughed, “my brothers and sisters would have a field day laughing at me. This gap is permanent for a reason, airen.” He pointed to the small gap three fourths into his right eyebrow.

Mo Chou laughed heartily at that. “Don’t worry, it’s not too bad,” he assured and pulled the man into him for a kiss on his cheek. “I happen to find you quite dashing, my frog prince.”

“I am so lucky then and I find you the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Zhao Bin responded, guiding them towards their rooms. It was the truth. Mo Chou was beautiful not just in physical aspects but his personality. They both sang to his soul. 

“My beauty is a well worn fact,” Mo Chou huffed a laugh at his happy face. “Yours is far more real and stunning in comparison. It is I who am the lucky one. _You_ are made of true beauty and laughter.”

Zhao Bin laughed, heartily. His eyes bright in amusement. “Since we are both so beautiful. Why don’t we celebrate how beautiful we are _together_.” Zhao Bin opened the door to their rooms to let Mo Chou go in first. 

Mo Chou did so, pulling him along with a laugh of his own. Once in the safety of their rooms, he kissed him with a wide smile. “I can agree with that plan,” he assured and pushed against him, pressing him to the door that shut behind them. He slowly trailed kisses down Zhao Bin’s neck. “Did you have a specific way to _celebrate_ in mind?”

“You...me...our bed with you having your way with this one.” Zhao Bin answered, breathily. His neck being a sensitive place for him, especially under Mo Chou’s attention. “This is a good plan.” 

“The best plan,” Mo Chou chuckled and drew him into a slow, burning kiss. “Well then, get on the bed. Clothing gone, preferably.”

Zhao Bin didn’t have to be told twice. His hands went to own sash letting it fall to the floor with ease followed by his outer robe. It made his heart race with anticipation and longing. He pushed himself off the door and circled around Mo Chou to slowly slip out of his second layer and inner robes. This blocked both their visions of the bed. So when he went to sit on the bed and Mo Chou sat down on his lap, he leaned back and was met with a rather sharp point of a box. 

“OUCH... wait a second, airen.” Zhao Bin said, moving to sit back up and scoot the box out from behind him. 

Mo Chou took in the brown box with the black ribbon and then Zhao Bin’s offended face. He started to laugh and kissed him, before pulling it over so they both could see it without moving much. “Where did this come from?”

“It’s your present I made you with some help from A-Cao. To wear during your performance.” Zhao Bin said, making a pouty face but it quickly faded. “Go ahead and open it.” His hand moved in between them to untie Mo Chou’s sash. 

Mo Chou huffed but pulled the bow, curious about what Zhao Bin had made. “You sneaky frog,” he said, but as the lid came off, a strong smell of roses permeated the room and he blinked in confusion. “Uh… _airen?”_

“Yes?” Zhao Bin murmured distracted by the sliver of skin exposed when taking off the man’s sash. He leaned in pressing a kiss to it. “My beautiful, airen.” 

“There’s only roses in here,” Mo Chou said, still confused, though he shivered at the hot trail of kisses down his chest. Dipping his hand in, he lifted it back up to show the man the cascade of soft pink petals. They were pretty, he supposed, but not his favorite, which Zhao Bin would have known. 

“What are you talking about?” Zhao Bin murmured as he still focused on Mo Chou’s chest. “I added details to it.” His gaze shifted to Mo Chou’s hand and he sat back abruptly. Zhao Bin’s dazed expression sharpened to being offended. “I didn’t do this.” 

“I think we know who did,” Mo Chou said, dipping his hand through the flowers as he did his best to sense out a talisman. To his surprise, there was nothing except a stem with the thorns still on, meant for him, he was certain. He brought his hand out and stuck a bleeding finger in his mouth. “Petty bitch,” he huffed uncharitably and set the lid back on, smearing blood on the paper before the finger returned to his tongue. “She got in again. How?” 

“She probably had him carry the box in from the servants quarters. All she’d had to do was tell him while he was wearing that talisman to instruct him in what to do. She wouldn’t dare try to break in personally with Ziyi-jie in residence.” Zhao Bin said firmly, “Or with Master Zhao. No. She’d use her trickery. Here.” Zhao Bin took the finger out as he kissed the still bleeding finger his _qi_ slipped around the finger healing the broken flesh. 

“Thank you, airen,” Mo Chou said and kissed him. “Now, stay.” He gave him a teasing look and slid off Zhao Bin’s lap. He went to his desk to write a quick note to Zhao Ziyi about what had happened, then tucked it under the ribbon. He was aware of Zhao Bin’s gaze on him, given his robes were slowly falling off his torso as he moved about, and he deposited the box outside the door, calling for a servant to take it to Zhao Ziyi’s rooms for inspection. He locked the door after and sighed, then let his robe fall all the way to the floor. 

“Well, I for one am not letting her ruin my night,” he said and climbed back onto Zhao Bin’s lap to kiss him softly. “Unless you’d rather not? I have anger to get out and if I can’t burn it away in loving you, I’ll find another way.”

It was then that he decided that he wouldn’t give Xu Jiao anymore room in his thoughts and focus on what was important. Mo Chou was the most important person to him. Zhao Bin’s hands ran up Mo Chou’s thighs to his sides before helping him fully out of his robes. “Who are you talking about?” Zhao Bin breathed out after the kiss. “The only person I’m giving any of my thoughts to is you and unless that other way involves a bath with me. You’re stuck right here making love to me.”

The anger was still simmering in his skin, but Mo Chou kissed him with softness, and devotion, and all the love he felt inside him that seemed too big for his heart to hold. “Good,” he said and pushed the man down onto his back to continue. If there was a way to show Zhao Bin how cherished he was with his body and words in a single night, he swore to find it, and wouldn’t stop until there was nothing left but them holding each other tightly through the night.

🔪🩸🔪

Zhao Bin shifted in his sleep and groaned happily at the pleasant aches. Mo Chou had been gentle but still very passionate. He’d felt all the emotions that the man hadn’t voiced. He smiled feeling Mo Chou still tucked into him. It was early enough that it was still a bit dark out. Zhao Bin wrapped his arm around the short man to bring him closer. It warmed his heart as Mo Chou moved easily. Too easily which meant that the man might not have slept well. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Zhao Bin asked, throat dry from sleep.

“I’m alright,” Mo Chou answered, proving he’d been awake, just with his eyes closed. He yawned and nuzzled into Zhao Bin’s chest, then tilted his face up for a tired kiss. “Why are you up so early?”

“Throats dry.” Zhao Bin laughed lightly after the kiss. “Why are you awake? You should be exhausted.”

“Oh, I am,” Mo Chou chuckled and sat up onto his elbow, yawning. “Thinking too much. It’s a bad habit. Lady Moon used to say it was the vice of all creative types: too busy thinking. Sometimes the mind buzzes and robs me of sleep.”

He kissed Zhao Bin’s cheek and slid off the bed to go get him a glass of water. His body was a mess of marks and scratches down his back, as well as bruises on his hips. He smiled to feel them, remembering the night, and was still grinning as he came back with the cup. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Zhao Bin said, gratefully. He took the offered cup and used his _qi_ to chill it. Zhao Bin took a drink and offered it to Mo Chou. His gaze traveled over the man, making them darken again. It faded a bit though. “And what does my beautiful _airen_ trouble himself with? What’s running amuck in that brain of yours?”

Mo Chou huffed a laugh and sat beside him, fingers trailing down over the scar that had been made by the shears. “I was thinking of ways to draw her out,” he admitted and found himself yawning again. “And about dancing. And houses.”

“The easiest way to draw her out is to make her jealous.” Zhao Bin answered, pushing some locks of hair over Mo Chou’s shoulder. “I like the part of you thinking about dancing and houses” He arched up his chest at the feel of the man’s cool fingertips. 

Mo Chou smiled and set the cup on the nightstand, then pushed Zhao Bin back onto his back so he could lean over him. “I’m thinking of something else though now that you’re awake,” he murmured and nuzzled his nose into the man’s cheek. “The color red.”

“Oh?” Zhao Bin breathed out. A smug look on his face as he leaned into the nuzzling and returned it with his own. “Red looks radiant on you.” Zhao Bin complimented as he brought his hand up to cup Mo Chou’s face while the other cupped the back of his neck to keep the man in place as he tilted up for a kiss.

“Wedding red,” Mo Chou reiterated, chuckling and letting himself be kissed. “And how good _you_ will look in Zhao wedding robes.”

“You will too.” Zhao Bin responded, feeling his heart swell. The man was thinking of him, them, in wedding robes. “I warn you though that a Zhao wedding will last like a week with celebrations.”

Mo Chou chuckled. “I take it you do the door games?” he asked, and when Zhao Bin nodded, his smile got a little wan. “You’ll have to be the one in the veil then. I don’t have a family to block the door. But that would mean I get the honor of fighting for the right to be your husband.”

Zhao Bin shivered at that thought. It would be a sight to see and if a viel was the price to pay to see it then he’d wear it. “I’d prefer it that way. Seeing you use your skills for me is something I can’t wait to witness.” He kissed him again this time more passionate than the last. When they parted he pinched Mo Chou’s cheek. “You do have family. Not the ones you’re born to but the friends you’ve made and trust.”

“And it will be my honor to prove to them I am worthy,” Mo Chou smiled and kissed him back, just as fervent and sweet. “Worthy of being yours.”

“You already are.” Zhao Bin said between kisses. He slid his leg around Mo Chou’s hip then promptly flipped them. He laughed as it caught Mo Chou off guard. He leaned down kissing him playfully. “I know you have practice with your little brother today. So, I won’t keep you too long besides, last night you promised I could help you bathe.” 

“Yes, that I did my gorgeous frog,” Mo Chou chuckled and wrapped his arms over the man’s shoulders. “Take me away, then. Are you coming with us later?”

“I think I shall. I get to watch this bendy little creature become a work of art and teach Ru Shen.” Zhao Bin winked, before kissing him again. This one was just as playful with an added nip to Mo Chou’s lower lip.”So decisions...one we play here till you actually have to take a bath or very long questionable bath?” He trailed off nipping at the freckle on Mo Chou’s jaw before finding a small cluster on the man’s neck to give equal attention too.

“Don't forget we are meeting our little Ni for breakfast and playing with him after chores,” Mo Chou reminded him with a breathy noise, a shiver going down his body. “Have your fun, but remember time still exists, my airen.”

“What does, airen?” Zhao Bin asked, teasingly before nipping at the dip in Mo Chou’s neck. A small smirk spread on his lips at feeling the man shiver beneath him. His hands traveled down Mo Chou’s body. Though as he continued his trail of nips and kisses he remembered how they did agree at dinner. His gaze flicked to the window to judge the light. So he had about an hour and a half.

‘Gremlin,” Mo Chou laughed and let himself melt into the attention and affection his beloved was giving him.

After, as he dressed, he had to laugh at how dazed and smug Zhao Bin was. “If you were any more loose and relaxed, you’d fall over,” he teased as he pinned his hair up with a wooden pin. He’d been given back his metal ones, including his knife pins, but his months of using the wood had sparked a new appreciation for the carved pieces. “Can you hand me my sash, horny toad?”

“Yes, my very tempting airen.” Zhao Bin stated, approaching with the sash. He stopped Mo Chou from taking it and helped him put it on. “If this morning goes well, I’d like to paint with him tomorrow afternoon.” He’d come up with an idea when Mo Chou had helped him dye his hair this morning. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Mo Chou told him and looked at the freshly dyed hair. “Did you save the dye?” he asked and pulled a small section of his own hair out of the pin. “I want to dye this piece at some point.”

“I keep the dye in the cabinet. It’s in the black jar.” Zhao Bin explained, “With the blue butterfly on it. It was a gift from A-Cao since she was the one who gave me the inspiration to do it. That and it was her pigment.” He laughed then joined him in stroking the strand of hair. “Come on I will help you.”

Mo Chou did so happily and followed him to the cabinet. He sat down on the bed once it was ready and let Zhao Bin start the process. “I have to admit, I’ve wanted to do this since we started out,” he chuckled. “Having a little bit of you with me always. Is that weird?”

“No of course not.” Zhao Bin stated as he evenly coated the strand of hair with the dye. “I love having things that remind me of you with me too. I always have the little badger figure with me in my qikan pocket and your handkerchief that you bought me.”

Mo Chou flushed a little at the admission. “Thank you,” he said, soft and sweet, and watched him coat his hair with the dye. 

“You’re welcome, airen.” Zhao Bin hummed happily. He wished he could press a kiss to the man’s head but then he’d probably get the dye on another strand of hair. It looked good on Mo Chou but he knew that it would only start a trend with his boys. “I’ll have to get some more color because I know that our boys will fall in love with it.” 

“Our boys?” Mo Chou hummed, considering that. He had to chuckle. “I think I like the sound of that. Look at us. We went from uncles only to probably going to adopt a child or two in about a month. Is that growth?” he teased, wishing he could kiss the man. “I think that could be considered growth.”

“I like to think of it as growth?” Zhao Bin laughed along with him. “And of course their _ours_. We’re the ones who are helping take care of them and I know we love them or we wouldn’t do that.” Unable to help himself, he adjusted the angle to lean in and kiss the tip of Mo Chou’s adorable nose. 

Mo Chou smiled sweetly, eyes closing in pleasure at the little kiss. “Maybe we can stop in the market before reaching the Playhouse?” he offered. “We can buy both of them a toy or two.”

“Yes and that hairpin that Ru Shen needs.” Zhao Bin added to their list. The little boy was trying to make due and well Zhao Bin didn’t earn the money he did to just let that happen. “I saw him eyeing the one at that stall you like.”

“Alright,” Mo Chou chuckled, accepting that easily. He too had noticed Ru Shen’s longing looks at the hairpin stall and had thought to buy him one. “Maybe we can ask if A-Ni can join us? I don’t know if he’ll like being at the studio, but we can buy him a couple toys that he wants and he can sit and play with you?”

“I like that and I’ll also bring my sketch book.” Zhao Bin grinned. He’d been working on the interior rooms now that they’d come to an agreement on their forever house. Zhao Bin inspected the strand. “Another moment or two and we can rinse it.”

“Can you braid it for me after?” Mo Chou asked softly. “Then I’ll put it back in the pin.”

“Of course I can. Do you want a simple strand or do you want it to wrap around like a crown?” Zhao Bin asked, already picturing the differences between the two styles.

“Just simple for now to let it dry. You can have as much fun with it as you want once we’re home,” Mo Chou laughed and managed to kiss his cheek.

“I want to practice that new waterfall braid I say A-Yin doing to A-Yu’s hair. It would look so nice in yours and the boys hair though not for A-Ni during chore time.” Zhao Bin said, then gestured for Mo Chou to hold the strand. At that he went to get the water basin and pitcher to rinse the color out. It took several dips and rinses but then it stopped leaking dye and was a lovely dark shade of blue. “Of course everything looks perfect on you.” He mused, then began braiding his lover’s lovely hair. 

“You made it look perfect first,” Mo Chou laughed. “I'm surprised it’s not more of a trend, honestly.” He turned his face once Zhao Bin was towards the end of the braid and kissed him slowly. “I love it though, thank you.”

“You wear it better with all that beauty and I love you with it.” Zhao Bin grinned at the man’s laugh. It made him feel good to hear it so early in the morning. He kissed him back but ended it just as quickly. “Now, now. If I have to behave. So do you? You know your kisses make me want to do anything you ask.” 

“Anything?” Mo Chou looked sly as he repinned the section of hair. The dark blue braid stood out rather well, which pleased him. “Well then, lead on to breakfast,” he teased, kissing him softly again. “And let’s see about adding A-Ni to our routine today.”

“Wish granted.” Zhao Bin laughed as they kissed, then leaned back. “Let’s get A-Ni and see if he’s wanting to go with us.”

Zhao Ni was, in fact, rather enthusiastic about the idea, and practically vibrated all through breakfast. He was still talking fast as they walked out of the compound and all the way to the _Goldfinch._ Mo Chou was worried for barely a minute before the boys met, a bad thought that maybe they wouldn’t like each other, but it was gone the moment Ru Shen saw Zhao Ni’s little boat, which he’d insisted on bringing, and offered a smile.

“I like your boat,” he said to the younger boy, taking in the beaten up thing.

“Me too! It’s called Cress and this one is Zhao Ni.” Zhao Ni beamed at the other boy before bowing. “I like your shoes.” 

“Thanks, this is a special shoe,” Ru Shen said, showing his right shoe with the extra height. “So I can be balanced.” He bowed too and the two boys grinned at each other. “This one is Ru Shen.”

“Shen-ge’s shoe is special?” Zhao Ni said, leaning to get a closer look then noticed the differences. “Good, I don’t like falling. Shen-ge probably doesn’t either.” He stretched out his hand for Ru Shen to take. “I’ll make sure you don’t.” 

Ru Shen took his hand with a nod of thanks and let himself be pulled along. Mo Chou felt his heart ache as he watched them. “Well… that was too adorable. My heart hurts.”

“Yes it is.” Zhao Bin chuckled, seeing Zhao Ni usher the older boy to the security of the inner side of the sidewalk as they walked towards the grounds of the Goldfinch. “I stand by my choice of words in calling them _our boy_ s. Look at them, airen.” His own heart was full and he could tell from the tone Mo Chou used that he felt the same.

“They’re definitely ours,” Mo Chou said. There was a bit of fear in the words, and worry, but mostly warmth and a growing, incredible affection that he couldn’t keep from growing in his chest. “Just wait until they realize they get to go to market.” He said that loud enough for the boys to hear and laughed as they spun to look at him with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“Are we Bin-ge? Chou-ge?” Zhao Ni asked with pleading in his voice. Then practically turned into a vibrating pile of joy. “Really! Shen-ge we get to go to the market _together._ ” 

Ru Shen looked equally as delighted. Even though he was too shy to ask for things he wanted, he did like walking the market and Mo Chou or Zhao Bin usually bought him something to snack on. That’s what he focused on. “Can we get the candied fruit again?” he asked, soft and hopeful.

“Of course we can, Shen- _di,”_ Mo Chou assured and ushered the excited boys along. “And we can stop at the toy stall too.”

“Yay! We can go to the toy stall.” Zhao Ni happily stated, “We can get you a ship too! Then we can sail together.” 

“I like boats,” Ru Shen agreed, which seemed to please the other. He giggled as he was pulled along. 

The toy stall was closest, so that was where they began. As promised, Ru Shen looked at the boats and, with Zhao Ni’s help, picked out a good one, which he named Eagle. Then he got distracted by the animal toys, some small enough to fit on their boats. He picked up a little cat figure with a wide smile.

“You can have that too,” Mo Chou assured before he could ask and smiled at the two boys. “Pick out what you’d like, three toys each.”

“Thank you Chou-ge, Bin-ge!” Zhao Ni beamed and helped Ru Shen relax enough to start picking out what he liked. That of course made Zhao Bin smile and he was glad that Zhao Ni and Ru Shen were getting along so well. 

“I’m glad that they are getting along.” Zhao Bin said, low enough that only the two of them could hear. “So I wasn’t being overly enthusiastic when I made their rooms yesterday morning.”

“I’m glad too,” Mo Chou breathed out in relief before chuckling at the man's words. “You’re always enthusiastic,” he pointed out before pulling the man in for a kiss. That’s when he felt it, the feeling of being watched, and a terrible itch between his shoulder blades. He kept perfectly calm and nuzzled his nose into Zhao Bin’s cheek. “Someone is watching us.”

“Watching you.” Zhao Bin nuzzled in return. But then that’s when he too felt it. He wouldn’t look when he knew who it was. “It’s not someone. It’s her. Let her watch. Hopefully she’ll get it through her mind that I’m never leaving you or the family we will make.” Zhao Bin kissed Mo Chou before the man could object. 

“If she attacks, we need to protect the boys and the people,” Mo Chou said, keeping his voice light. Even though they weren’t provoking her, he could feel the tension in the air, but still he kept calm and smiled lovingly at Zhao Bin, then let himself be pulled into finding the best toys with the two boys, before paying for them. It was torture not moving them off quickly, but he forced himself to do it. Best she kept thinking they were unaware of her. That was an edge of surprise and her ego they could use. “Is she following us?”

“Yes and she won’t do anything here. It’s too public and takes the advantage from her. She’s like you said, a coward. “ Zhao Bin said, keeping his voice just as low. He helped by carrying Zhao Ni and Ru Shen’s toys. His arm around Mo Chou’s waist as they started heading for the studio. He made sure that the children were kept close nonetheless.

“Let’s just remember to remain calm.”

“I am calm”, M Chou assured, because he was. He was ready for an attack and took Zhao Bin’s hand to kiss it. “We are stronger together. She’s a fool if she thinks she can force her way.”

“She does but we will correct her all the same. Now, I know we just ate but I can smell Auntie’s meat buns. Can we ?” Zhao Bin requested, the last bit louder for the boys to hear. Suddenly there were three pairs of eyes staring at Mo Chou. 

“Please, Chou-ge?” Zhao Ni requested with a smile.

“I for one will never say no to food,” Mo chou assured them and chuckled at all three of their gleeful faces, shooing them along. “My gremlins. Come, let’s get a nice hot bun to warm us up.”

“Yay! Meat buns ge-ge!” Zhao Ni chirped and leaned into the boy with a giddy grin on his face. It made Zhao Bin so happy and his heart feel too full. This is what he wanted with the rest of his life with Mo Chou. To have moments like this.

“Yes, meat buns. Now come along.” Zhao Bin said, guiding them towards the stall.

Across from them, Xu Jia stood at the stall that sold tea sets. She’d been picking one out as a gift for Zhao Bin when she’d spotted them walking as a family. Those two boys happily cling to Zhao Bin in the way that she’d always dreamed their own children would. Her heart ached from the hurt she felt at seeing this. When they’d been together before he’d talked of having a large family. 

“You….” Xu Jia stated, as the cup was crushed beneath her hard grip. Her eyes narrowing on Mo Chou and how the man just unabashedly kissed Zhao Bin. It was then she felt the painful prick in her chest. Zhao Bin was happy, truly happy. He was looking at that man the way he used to look at her and that was one thing that she couldn’t abide. Zhao Bin was hers. She wouldn’t just give him up freely and the family he tried to make with that _man_ was going to be with her if it was the last thing that she did.

People rarely know what’s good for them and from what she knew about Mo Chou. The man wasn’t good for her Zhao Bin. She’d fix that and start with something simple. If her gifts weren’t swaying Zhao Bin then she’d have to remove him from their lives. And that was something she was perfectly fine handling.

🔪🩸🔪

“These are so delicious.” Zhao Bin hummed, loudly as he took another bite of his pork meat bun. These meat buns from this stall were his absolute favorite. He licked his lips and gave the boys a wink. The two of course were happily munching on their own buns but still giggled when he waggled his eyebrow. “Do you like yours, airen?” The feeling of eyes on them were gone and Zhao Bin took that as a good sign since she didn’t actually approach them. 

Mo Chou wished he had Zhao Bin’s confidence, but a bad feeling persisted in his gut. He didn’t feel watched, but he felt… something was about to happen. Something that put him on guard. Still, he smiled at the trio of dumpling boys and chuckled to see they all had the same enthusiastic smiles.

“It’s good,” he said, because it was though, for once in his life, he had no appetite for it. Still, it was delicious, even if every bite felt more like eating a stone, and he licked his lips of the sauce. “Lady Ming definitely makes the best dumplings in all of Leling.”

“She does and you don’t have to worry about eating if you're not hungry, airen.” Zhao Bin said, reaching to cup Mo Chou’s face. “Besides, I think you said that eating on a full stomach isn’t fun for those with elegant feet.” 

“Elegant feet?” Zhao Ni said, in confusion as well as awe.

“Yes, people like Chou-ge and Shen-di have elegant feet.” Zhao Bin winked, making Zhao Ni look at Mo Chou and Ru Shen with a new sense of awe and admiration. 

“So we’s take care of them, right?” Zhao Ni asked.

“The best care.” Zhao Bin winked and gently russled Zhao Ni’s hair. 

As the boy giggled and Ru Shen looked at his own feet with pink cheeks, Mo Chou found a soft laugh for them, but the feeling only got worse, and when a shadow flickered in the corner of his eye, he looked for it, his body falling into the stillness he’d learned as an assassin.

He knew this feeling. Not just simple watching, but stalking. Waiting. Plotting. He was a target. 

Mo Chou made sure he was smiling at the boys and ushered them along, shaking his head at Zhao Bin when he looked ready to ask. “I need to grab some bells, can you take them to the Playhouse? We’re already a little late and I want Shen- _di_ to be properly stretched before we learn a new technique.”

“New?” Ru Shen’s eyes went wide as plates. Mo CHou smiled and poked his nose.

“A bell dance,” he told him. “Now hurry along. Make sure you stretch correctly.”

“I will, Chou- _ge!”_

“Are you sure? We can go with you, airen.” Zhao Bin said reassuringly. Though his smile was flickering. “Am I doing this wrong? Should I send for our family?” His own worry showed through. Perhaps, he’d been too dismissive and upset him. 

But Mo Chou was quick to smile and shake his head. “You’re not doing anything wrong. But something _is_ wrong. I feel marked,” Mo Chou told him in terms he could understand and kissed him softly to punctuate the words. “Please get the boys to safety. Call for backup if you think we need it, and come back for me.”

“You tell me if you need it, airen.” Zhao Bin kissed him again which had the boys making noises. He needed to trust his gut and not second guess himself. Zhao Bin ran his thumb over the frog on the cuff. “I love you.”

“I love you. I’ll touch the cuff if we need backup,” he said and waved at the boys like nothing was wrong. “I have some more shopping to do. You two listen to your Bin- _ge_ and behave and there may be chocolate in your future. Okay?”

“Okay, Chou- _ge,”_ Ru Shen said immediately, an excited look on his face.

“Yes, Chou-ge!” Zhao Ni beamed, holding his hand out for Ru Shen and for Zhao Bin to take his other while his boat hung from his qikan pouch. Zhao Bin nodded then turned to take the boys to the studio. 

For a few tense moments, he thought the tense feeling would shift onto them, this family he’d made, but it stayed firmly fixed on him and he knew he’d gotten it right. He moved through the market to buy a cluster of bells, then further on towards the center square. There were more people, but clustered to the sides near the stalls, and with the spray from the fountain that he had to step into, it gave the illusion of a seperate world.

“You can come out now,” he spoke into the mist and waited, not willing to play this game any longer. “If you’re going to kill me, at least do it face to face.” 

“And make it that easy for you? You think I don’t know A-Bin at all?” Xu Jiao stated, the wig and talisman gone as she walked alongside him. Her real black hair, that was cut short. It was a blunt cut like her hair had been yanked back and cut.. Her dark eyes looked at him and she was in a set of black robes. A peek of teal around the ends of her hair.

“No, I really don’t think you do,” Mo Chou said calmly, tucking his hands behind his back. He watched her nonchalantly, refusing to show any trace of fear, and took in the sight of Zhao Bin’s favorite tunic, oddly fitted to her now, as well as a corset he assumed had been his gift. He burned with anger, but kept on a pleasant expression. “I think you’re so blinded by what you _think_ love is that you’ve deluded yourself too far to know what the truth is anymore.”

“I think that you’re only deluding yourself into thinking you’ll be with him long enough to have your _little family_ .” Xu Jiao rested a hand over stomach. Her tone sharpened as she turned her head to look Mo Chou over. A smirk spread as she found what she was looking for. “The _truth_ is that he’ll leave you like all the others. Our love _is_ the unbreakable one.” 

“Is it?” He asked, touching the cuff once, then showed her the frog bracelet on his wrist like it was new and more than it was. She wouldn’t know if he were truly lying or not, he was sure, and smirked right back. “If that’s so, then why did he ask to marry _me?”_

At that she let out a hearty laugh that made some heads turn. “ _Marry_ you? A dancer? What could _you_ truly bring to the family? What did he do? Slip that cuff on your wrist after a night?” She raised a hand that was scarred. The markings looked like a chain of some sort. But there on her ring finger was a dark sapphire that was cut into a teardrop. “How about his _zuma_ ’s ring?” 

Mo Chou laughed. He couldn’t help it. “How pathetic,” he said, shaking his head in dark amusement. “You have to steal to make your love feel real. He gave this freely, as well as the bracelets and the color in my hair. My heart is his, and his is mine. What does a dancer bring to the family? More than _you_ ever did. After all, Master Zhao is consulting the diviners for us as we speak. If I wasn’t accepted and loved, he wouldn’t give me to his son. I would have been swept away like trash… just like you were.”

Xu Jiao's eyes narrowed into slits as her smile dropped and turned into a snarl. “Who’s the pathetic one? Trash you say? I’ll show you just how pathetic and _worthless_ you’ll be when…” She reached out to grab hold of the blue lock of hair. Her hot pink _qi_ coming to life as the anger coursing through her veins rose to the surface.

He ducked under her too fast for her to catch, and he realized that she didn’t know about his training. That meant he’d only get one good hit, so made it count, and he shoved into her, his hairpin in his hand. It was a wooden one and wouldn't pierce through anything, but by the gasp, he’d knocked the wind out of her, as well breaking the boning of the corset, and in a swift move he knocked her legs out from under her.

“Petty bitch,” he said, knowing he had the best chance if she was mad, and held his hair pin in his hand like a blade, waiting for her to make the next move. “Why so surprised? I thought I was just a pathetic little dancer?”

“You still are!” Xu Jiao gasped, having felt the break of boning as she hit the ground. The corset that she’d stolen from Wu Cao that Zhao Bin had started wasn’t fitting her like a glove. Her anger rose as she realized that it wasn’t meant for her. Nothing she’d done since she came back was. That feeling she’d tried so hard to push back the night they’d fought came rushing back. In a fit of rage, she moved quickly to get up despite the pain in her ribs, calling forth her _qi_ to take that look off Mo Chou’s face. “I’ll get rid of you just like the others!”

He dodged and jammed the hairpin into her wrist, snagging the ring off her finger as he did so. Hearing her scream in rage and pain, he rolled off quickly, just as she shot a powerful array towards him. He was going to lose, he knew, the same way he’d known he’d lose his life fighting Lady Wu’kewang had he not had Zhao Bin at his side. But he could keep her busy until Zhao Bin could get him help. He trusted him and knew it would happen. He just had to stay alive until then.

“Pretty,” he remarked, tucking the sapphire into his sash, and moved in close before she could blast him again. It was dangerous this close, but he knew he had to stun her, and slammed his fist into her face as hard as he could.

His hand snapped and he quickly rolled away, around the fountain to breathe through the pain and refocus. “I have to say I’m disappointed!” he goaded her, hearing her snarling. “You’ve killed so many Zhao’s, yet here I am, a worthless nothing, beating you with a _hairpin?”_

“I’ve only ever killed one _Zhao_ and you’ll never be one as long as I live!” Xu Jiao snapped, gathering more of her _qi_ as she went to pick herself back up. The crowd that had been walking around them made way to clear out seeing her use her _qi_. She staggered as she got up to go over to him. Her nose was bleeding freely. Her hair having fallen out of it’s own hair pin was a wild mess of tangles and dirt. 

Mo Chou prepared to roll again, and barely managed to dodge as part of the fountain exploded, showering him in stone and water. Crouching down, he pressed into the fountain’s side to be harder to see, and winced as the crane statue took the hit in his place, crashing to the paveway and hurling debris into the market stalls.

“Ruining civilian property, as donated by the Sect Leader?” Mo Chou called, if only so she’d know she’d missed by a long shot. “You’ll never be a Zhao either! To kill even one Zhao is to forfeit your life.”

“Do you know that as a Zhao you keep what you kill?” Xu Jiao spat knowing that if she killed him that she’d be taking everything that was his. And right now that included her Zhao Bin. That thing had its claws into him and she would see him dead. Everything else would be taken care of easily after she just got rid of him! She sent another blast of _qi_ at the fountain. “You think because you bed him, you know the family? You know nothing, dancer!”

“You don’t know them either!” Mo Chou said and felt the pulse come. He ran just as the fountain exploded behind him. The shockwave sent him rolling over the ground and he landed on his chest. He groaned and did his best to get back up, refusing to die on the ground. “The Zhao are not heathens!” he shouted to her and had to duck under another blast. It slammed into the wall of a building and all of it shuddered and groaned. He winced, knowing he couldn’t keep running without endangering the people, so brandished his hairpin and started to run again, this time, right at her. 

The surprise on her face was rewarding as he slammed the hairpin into the corset. The leather held, but the stays ripped under the violent force, and the hairpin shattered. He dropped under her arm and grabbed his boot knife, a gift from Zhao Bin, and stabbed her in the hip just as she hit him full force with her _qi._

He barely registered hitting the ground, his body was so stunned. His mind screamed at him that he had to get up, keep fighting, but he couldn't move. He managed to weakly climb to his elbows before even they gave out and he shuddered back to the stones.

Xu Jiao gasped clutching her hip the best she could. Like a fool she took out the blade and tossed to the ground. Blood started to come out of the wound immediately and she cupped her hand using her _qi_ to try to heal it the best that she could. However, her anger was too much and it refused to allow her to heal properly. 

“You vile harlot.” Xu Jiao yelled in pain. “I know _my family_ !” She let out another scream and her _qi_ expelled from her as she started to deviate. Her gaze landed on Mo Chou. A puddle of blood was coming from him too and that made her happy to see. It wouldn’t take much to get rid of him now. Then she could have her Zhao Bin back. Sure he’d be sad about the passing of the little wretch but she’d smooth it all over just like before. 

Xu Jiao raised her hand to throw another blast of her _qi_ at Mo Chou when just before she could make it leave her fingers another hand took hold of her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock and the _qi_ quickly dissipated as she realized the owner of the hand. 

“We are not _your_ anything.” Zhao Ziyi said icily. Her gravelly voice, high in the quiet of the market. Her left eye glowed a bright white. Her hand tightened and the sound of a sharp crunch was heard before Xu Jiao howled in pain. Xu Jiao tried to get her wrist free. However, Zhao Ziyi didn’t relent, instead her other hand went for the woman’s throat. 

Behind Zhao Ziyi a few feet away was Zhao Qiang putting up a protective barrier that kept others from joining as well as seeing it obscured their vision. While the other Zhao’s helped in cleaning up the mess the best that they could.

Mo Chou was more than happy to see Zhao Qiang and the others, and did his best to lift up on his elbows again. After the initial stun and lung burn, he managed to breathe better, but still accepted the help to sit up. It afforded him a good view of Zhao Ziyi, and he knew, immediately, that it was all over now. “Thank you,” he rasped, holding his swollen hand to his chest. “A-Bin and the boys, are they safe?”

_Yes, he said he’d stay with your boys._ Zhao Qiang grinned, living for the implication. _Do you want me to heal you? It’ll hurt kind of like a volcano? That’s what Chang-di calls it. Ziyi-jie can but hers is cold. Might feel better?_

Mo Chou chuckled softly and offered the man his broken hand. “I accept your healing. And it’s alright, it’d hurt no matter what I think. I hit her pretty hard.”

_Then do you mind, uh, keeping your tongue from your teeth?_ Zhao Qiang stated as gently as he could, cupped the broken wrist. It began to glow a deep maroon with a blue green iridescence to it. It started out luke warm then it began to heat up unbearably hot as it snapped the bones back in place and worked on the tensed muscles to loosen them. 

It hurt, _gods_ how it hurt, but before he could do more than breathe hard through his teeth, the heat died down to an ice cold chill, which numbed his hand almost completely. The pain was gone, and though he was shivering by the end of it, his hand was good as new. He flexed the fingers and was awed to feel them perfectly content. “Thank you, Qiang- _di,”_ he murmured, nodding his head in gratitude.

_You’re welcome. Do you want me to check your chest and back? Or do you want Bin-ge to do that?_ Zhao Qiang signed, looked at the messed up parts of Mo Chou’s robes. The man had a gash on his forehead. _I can heal that too?_

He was insane to do it, but nodded, and went through the pain again, if only so he could breathe better after. He was still a bloody, shivering mess, but the wounds were healed, so Zhao Bin would not have to worry. As Zhao Qiang worked, Mo Chou’s eyes shifted over to Zhao Ziyi standing with the crazy woman, her hand around her throat still and speaking to her scared face words too soft for him to hear.

“She said she killed a Zhao,” he murmured to Zhao Qiang. “Is Ziyi-jie going to kill her?”

_She heard her and yes, it’s long overdue. Ziyi-jie made a promise and she’s going to keep it._ _Hanguang-jun kept her from that promise. But we aren’t in Gusu any longer_. _He broke his word_. Zhao Qiang answered, peering over his shoulder at them. 

Zhao Ziyi grinned as she let her gift give way. Xu Jiao’s greatest fear was being buried alive without Zhao Bin there to save her. Her prison had been a cave in Gusu and the fear of it crumbling around her had seeped the fear down to her core. Zhao Ziyi’s white with red iridescent _qi_ wrapped around Xu Jiao the flesh started to blacken and wither.The weight of the woman was nothing compared to the satisfaction of watching her finally die. All the pain Xu Jiao had put her family through and others just because she could. 

“I remember telling you that once my brother’s love for you was gone, that I’d break your little neck.” Zhao Ziyi said, calmly as Xu Jiao’s eyes widened. “Not only is my brother’s love all gone but you’ve taken another brother from us.” Before Xu Jiao could squawk Zhao Ziyi broke her neck like a twig with a sharp squeeze of her hand. When the body fell to the ground it did so as a pile of dirt, leather, and silk. Zhao Ziyi turned to the sputtering fountain and let the spray hit her hand, washing the dirt that’d been on her hand away. 

“Are you alright?” Zhao Ziyi asked, turning her attention now to Mo Chou and Zhao Qiang. 

“I’m alright, Ziyi-jie,” Mo Chou promised, breathing out in sadness at what she’d said to Xu Jiao. “Zhao Dong? He really is dead?”

“Sadly, he is Chou-di.” Zhao Ziyi answered with a sad expression. She held out her hand to help him up. “Rong-di spoke with his spirit the other day when he was walking in the market. She’d tortured him for Zhao Bin’s location. His body is still in Gusu. We will be traveling to give him a proper funeral. Once we’ve recovered.”

Mo Chou took the offered hand and stood, giving her fingers a shaky squeeze. “I’m sorry,” he said, truly meaning that, even though he’d never met Zhao Dong. The grief was real on all their faces. “I hope he can rest in peace now that she is dead and his honor restored.”

“Thank you, we do too. Bin-di will want to go. I hope you and the children are alright with that.” Zhao Ziyi stated, checking him over. Her hand coming to bruise near his heart caused by the debris. Just like Zhao Qiang had warned it was cold but it was like a tendril of cool icy water touching the skin. 

“I’m alright with that. I’ll probably go as well if I’m allowed,” Mo Chou admitted with a shudder. Between both their healing, he felt wonderful, but also extremely cold. He immediately wished Zhao Bin was there. “Be careful with that building,” he said, gesturing to the wall that had been struck. It had a chunk missing, but that wasn’t what worried him. “The way it shook makes me think the foundation was shifted when she hit it.”

“You’re family don’t be silly of course you and the children may go if you both decide upon it.” Zhao Ziyi stated, letting him go and stop fussing over him. Which made Zhao Qiang smile really big. 

_We will take care of this. Don’t worry about it. Just get to Bin-ge._ Zhao Qiang signed, then motioned around them then made shooing motion. 

Mo Chou chuckled and went, waving to them and hurrying off. Even though he’d been flung around like a ragdoll, he felt good, and was only shivering with a bodily chill when he made it to the Playhouse. Going up the stairs to his rented room, he could hear the little giggles of Zhao Ni, as well as the soft chuckling of Ru Shen, and he felt his heart swell.

“A-Bin,” he said and tapped on the door, knowing he’d be on guard.

“Yes, my a-airen. Are you alright?” Zhao Bin stumbled as he moved to stand from where he’d been sitting watching the door and the boys playing with their toys. Zhao Ni and Ru Shen had drawn a sea with islands on multiple papers laid out and were playing adventures with Zhao Ni’s boat and their toys from earlier. His voice had been kept low so they hadn’t caught the boys attention yet. He walked up and gently cupped the man’s face.

“I look worse than I am. Qiang- _di_ and Ziyi- _jie_ took care of me,” Mo Chou promised, holding his hand to Zhao Bin’s. He was still shivering, but the man’s hand was warm, and he breathed out in relief. “She’s dead,” he told him, soft but firm. “She’ll never hurt you, or our family, again.”

“I don’t care about her. I care about you and look at you. You’re shivering.” Zhao Bin stated, dropping his hands to his sash. He quickly untied it and took off his outer robe to put over Mo Chou. Once the robe was on him, Zhao Bin pulled the man into his arms. He let out a shuddering breath. “I wanted so badly to go after you, but you said to stay and protect our boys. So I did…” 

“You trusted me and I trusted you to send me help. You did,” Mo Chou said, burrowing in gladly. “You didn’t miss much, anyway. I beat her with a hairpin.” 

“Really?” Zhao Bin pulled back a little. “My _airen_ is a badass with blades and wooden hairpins.” His praise caught the ears of the boys finally.

“Bin-ge! You said a bad word!” Zhao Ni gasped, then saw Mo Chou. “Chou-ge! You’re back!” The little boy hurried to get up to go over and give him a hug. Ru Shen wasn’t far behind, hugging Mo Chou tightly.

“Are you okay? You look like you were hurt,” he said, fearful, and Mo Chou soothed both boys by ruffling their hair.

“I’m alright, I promise. I was healed up completely,” he said to all of them and reached into his belt for the bells he’d bought, giving them to Ru Shen, then the ring, which he pressed into Zhao Bin’s hand. “Sorry if it’s a bit dented. I hit the ground a few times.”

“I…” Zhao Bin’s eyes widened at the sapphire that’d been handed to him. He hadn’t seen the ring in so long. He’d only truly remembered it because of the last time he’d drank tea with her and had watched glitter in the fire light from the hearth. “She had this?” His heart skipping a beat. 

“She did,” Mo Chou said and looked to the boys, keeping the mood light. “I took it back with much awesomeness, may I say.”

Ru Shen giggled as his nose was poked. “The most awesome,” he agreed, holding the bells close like they were treasure.

“I… Uh…” Zhao Bin blinked trying to get his thoughts together. He wanted to be angry about the ring but how could he be with her dead? It made no sense. So he pushed that feeling away for a new one that rose as he stared at Mo Chou. He tucked the ring into his qikan pouch before leaning into kiss Mo Chou. But what made sense was being there with the man he loved and the gratefulness for having more of birth family back.

“Oh! Bin-ge s’nough kisses.” Zhao Ni huffed, then focused his attention on Ru Shen. He flicked one of the bells and giggled. Ru Shen giggled too, but took the hnt, and led the smaller boy back into the room to play with the boats and bells.

“Never enough kisses,” Mo Chou murmured, cupping Zhao Bin’s cheek and drawing him in for another. “Even if I had kisses the rest of my life, it would never be enough. I love you too much. _So_ much.”

“It wouldn’t be enough for me either. Our love is too strong for that.” Zhao Bin murmured between kisses. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life giving you more than just kisses.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Mo Chou said, nuzzling his nose in close to Zhao Bin’s. “Because I want you to marry me.”

“Good.I want you to want to marry me.” Zhao Bin chuckled as he nuzzled Mo Chou back. He pulled the man flush against him. “And be a father or really great uncle to our boys. And live in the house of our dreams.”

Mo Chou nodded, smiling wide, and kissed him soft. “We’ll do it together,” he agreed. “Side by side for the rest of our lives.”

“For the rest of our lives.’ Zhao Bin repeated before kissing him back just as soft.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
